The Intern And The Vampire
by Prime102805
Summary: Alice throws a Halloween party in her and Bella's apartment. There, Bella meets a handsome bronze haired man. Um, I suck at summaries...sorry. xD AU/AH I may change the title later. I'm not too fond of it.
1. The Halloween Party

**Hey everyone! Finally, I got the courage to write another story, based on a random idea I got last week. Just something fun for Halloween. Hope you all enjoy, thank you for reading. :)**

**Oh, and I now know how to reply to reviews...So, um, sorry for not doing that with my last story. I feel like an idiot now...I really do appreciate reviews, so from now on I plan to respond to every new one possible. So, um...I guess that's all.  
**

**- Julia/Prime**

**---------  
**

"Come on Alice, can't I do it myself?"

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't gotten the chance to play dress up with you in what feels like...well, forever! Come on, please?"

I sighed as she stuck her bottom lip out, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I knew I was a goner.

"Fine," I groaned, sitting down on the couch. "Even though I still think I suffered enough, helping you with all of the decorations."

"Oh pish posh," she said, waving her hand in an attempt to dismiss my comment. "This is the fun part! Now come on, we only have an hour to get all of this done."

"But what about your costume?"

"It won't take half as much time as yours. Now come on, hop to it!"

She took my hand, pulling me up from the couch and dragging me in to her room.

Forty minutes later, Alice had put the finishing touches on my makeup and dragged me in front of a mirror, covering my eyes. I don't know what the big surprise was, I already knew what I was going to be...

"Okay, open your eyes!" She announced excitedly, removing her hands from my face.

What I saw made my mouth drop to the floor in shock.

_What is this!?_

"ALICE!!"

"You don't like it?"

"I was...but, this...I didn't pick this costume out!!"

She sat down on her bed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, that's right." She giggled and shook her head at me. "Did you really think i'd let you wear that thing? Come on. I know you, you'd be totally embarrassed."

I suppose she was right. I had picked out a simple pumpkin costume, figuring at least it would hide most of me. I would have gone with a ghost, but they were all sold out at the store, and Alice would have killed me if I cut holes in one of her sheets.

But this?? This was...

"A vampire. You want me to be a vampire."

"Hey, i've seen those romance novels under your pillow," Alice giggled, uncrossing her arms and placing them on the bed behind herself, leaning back slightly. "I figured you would like it."

"God Alice, you didn't have to take it to such an extreme! I mean, I look like something straight out of a porno movie!"

Alice looked like i'd just slapped her in the face.

_Oops._

"No! You certainly do not look like a bimbo from a porno flick. You look sexy, seductive...But not trampy!"

Her lip began to quiver as she gave me the puppy dog look again.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," I sighed. "But, come on. Doesn't it show...just a little too much skin?"

"It's supposed to," she said matter-of-factly, getting off of the bed and walking over to me. "Come on, admit it. You love what i've done with you."

I guess she was right. She always did have the knack to make me look totally different, in a good way. I just wish she would have let me known what she was doing!

"Fine. I won't press this issue any more. But next time, please let me know if you're going to make changes to my choice of outfits."

"Great!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Now go on and set all the snacks out while I change into my costume! Oh, and Jasper will be here soon. Make sure you let him in."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the kitchen.

"You'd better hurry up. It's getting close to seven."

And with that, she slammed her bedroom door in my face.

_Great..._

--

Half an hour later, people had started to flock into our apartment, all dressed in a variety of costumes. From Batman to a can of Coca Cola, and even someone dressed as a giant needle.  
Jasper was the first to arrive, dressed up as a wounded civil war soldier -- Alice was a nurse; matching costumes, I guess. A few guys came in with him; one a big, burly looking guy dressed as a grizzly bear, and the other a bronze haired guy who...Well, I couldn't exactly tell what he was dressed as. Something blue...To be completely honest, I was spending too much time trying to get a good look at his face. It was like I was drawn to him.

After awhile of that I gave in, leaving the kitchen to go get a book out of my room. The complete tales of Edgar Allen Poe. A perfect selection for a Halloween party, right? But I got interrupted along the way. By the creepy needle guy, of course...

"What's your name?" He asked, placing a hand on the wall behind me and leaning in. I suddenly felt a little too closed in.

"Um...Bella," I said distractedly, looking for a way out.

"Well, Bella," he grinned, leaning ever closer. His breath reeked of some kind of alcohol. Beer, whiskey, scotch, or a mix of all three. It was hard to tell. "How about a poke?"

I couldn't help myself - I laughed right in his face.

_Please tell me that wasn't an attempt at seduction..._

Needle man simply smiled at me, probably figuring his "charm" was working.

"Was that a yes?"

"No. No, i'm sorry..." I tried to duck under his arm, but he reached over and grabbed on to my shoulder.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that."

"Why don't you just go look for a giant arm or something," I mumbled, breaking free of his grasp and heading for my bedroom. I assumed he'd given up, but I should have figured he would follow me.

"I said don't be like that!" He growled suddenly, causing me to spin around in surprise.

"I said no..." I looked behind him, realizing we were a little far from the party. _And this hallway is a little dark..._ "Just go away."

He grabbed on to both of my arms then, and pushed me up against the wall.

"Pretty girl like you...Shouldn't be all alone on Halloween."

"I'd much rather be."

"Just one kiss, little lady."

He leaned in, puckering his lips out. I leaned my head back until it made contact with the wall behind me, and winced. But before he could get too close, a pale fist came out of nowhere, landing a blow to needle guy's face. He fell backwards with a groan.  
I looked over to where the fist came from, my mouth hanging open in shock. Because there was the bronze haired man, his face twisted in anger, fists clenched together tightly.

"What the hell?!" Needle man growled, holding a hand up to his nose, which was now dripping blood.

"Leave. Now." The bronze haired man replied. Needle guy got right up in his face - well, as close to his face as he could get. He was at least 4 inches shorter than the bronze haired man.

"And what if I don't, tough guy?"

In a flash, he was pinned up against the wall.

"Then i'll have to make you."

They had a bit of a staring contest then, which seemed to go on forever until needle guy finally gave in.

"Fine. You can keep her," he snarled, breaking free of the bronze haired man's grasp. He shot me one last look, and walked back into the living room.

I let out a long sigh and leaned back against the wall.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, looking over at my savior.

"Yes, thank you."

"Some people just can't take a hint." He shot a glare into the living room, then turned back to me. "I'm Edward, by the way." He held a hand out to me, his mouth turning up into a half smile.

_Wait, he's still talking to me? A guy that hot normally doesn't...Speak, dummy, speak, he's waiting!_

"Bella. I'm Bella." I reached my hand out to his and tried to hold back my blush as our hands made contact. Though I doubt it worked, as his half smile turned into a full blown grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Though I wish it could've been under better circumstances."

I nodded, barely even hearing what he said, as our hands were still touching.

_Wait, did he just say something else? Let go of his hand, he'll think you're some kind of weirdo!_

I quickly released his hand, and looked down at my feet as another blush set in. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked how you know Alice," Edward replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, i'm her roommate."

"Really?"

I nodded, risking a glance up at him. He was wearing the same grin, eying me curiously.

"Um, how do you know Alice?"

"I'm friends with Jasper. We were roommates in college."

"Oh, yes, I thought I saw you come in with them."

"Them?"

"Yes, you and the grizzly," I smiled. He laughed.

"Ah, Emmett. He always picks such fun costumes. You should have seen him last year. He dressed up as Barney."

"That ugly purple dinosaur?" I laughed.

"Yes, it was for his niece. I swear, he's such a softie."

"I wouldn't have guessed it." It was then that I finally got a good look at what he was wearing - blue hospital scrubs. He seemed to have noticed me staring, as he cocked his head slightly, eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"That's an, um, interesting costume there, doctor..." I glanced at his name tag with a smirk. "Masen." He smiled sheepishly at this, and I could swear I saw a hint of a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Actually, it isn't a costume. I just ended my shift down at the hospital before being dragged off to this party by Jasper. He really wanted me to meet Alice."

"Oh, so you're a doctor?" This interested me. I always had...well, a bit of a thing for...doctors. Kind of a personal fantasy, along with vampires. Though there was no way I was admitting this to Edward. _Hopefully he won't think to much of my interest..._

"Well, yes. I'm an intern down at Sacred Heart."

"I thought that place only existed in Scrubs," I laughed, my interest growing tenfold. He simply grinned crookedly and shook his head.

"No, there are a few real ones scattered around. Though, sadly, I don't work at the one with Turk and JD."

_Hot and a sense of humor? And he's still talking to me?? Note to self: thank Alice for throwing party and inviting Jasper's friends._

"And what do you do?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. I mimicked his stance, causing him to give me that adorable crooked grin again.

"I'm a writer." That seemed to catch his attention, as he leaned forward a little.

"Really? Have you written anything that I may have read?"

I blushed, looking down at my feet.

_He had to ask..._

"Not likely."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I haven't actually gotten anything published yet. So, um, to make ends meet i've just got a few part time jobs..."

"Have you sent anything out? I can't imagine anyone rejecting you."

I looked away from my feet, to find him staring at me intensely.

_Was there a double meaning in those words?_

"Not yet. I guess i'm just a little nervous about doing so...I mean, it's not like i'm really any good or anything."

"I doubt that. And besides, how will you ever know if you don't try?"

"I guess so..."

There was a bit of silence then, which seemed to drag on forever, as we each contemplated what to say next. Edward seemed to think of something first, as a soft smile crept onto his face.

"How would you like to go trick or treating with me?"

--

So here I was, ten minutes later, holding a pillowcase and walking the streets of town with Edward.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I sighed, feeling more than a little ridiculous. He simply shrugged.

"It'll be fun."

"What makes you think that?" He just shook his head at me, that silly crooked grin never leaving his lips.

We soon arrived at the next house, walking up the driveway and on to the steps in front of the door. Edward rang the doorbell.

"You know, the lights aren't even on here," I said slowly, hoping to convince him to let me turn around and go back home. He looked over at me, shrugging again.

"So? Maybe they're just asleep." I swatted him on the shoulder as he chuckled loudly. After another minute of waiting, he rang the doorbell again.

"I don't think anyone's home."

_Silence._

"We should go..."

_Silence._

"Edward?"

He grinned, stepping out on to the lawn and reaching into his pocket.

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan."

"What, do you have a whistle or something? I don't think they'd be willing to fork over some candy if they're forcibly woken..."

He then pulled something white out of his pocket and bounced it in his hand a few times before chucking it at the door.

**SPLAT!!**

"What the hell was that?!"

"Run!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of my hand and taking off into the night, dragging me along with him, laughing the whole way.

"Edward!! What was that?!"

He slowed down a little, but was still laughing. I gave him a stern glare while crossing my arms.

"What? It was only an egg. They clean up real easy, especially off of doors, don't worry."

"You could have warned me first..."

"Didn't you ever do that as a kid? Egg someone's house when they didn't answer the door to give you candy?"

"No, of course not!"

"I know you've thought about it." He grinned smugly at me. I bit my bottom lip, my glare still in place. "See."

"You know, I was wondering what you were doing in the kitchen before we left."

He looked down at his feet sheepishly, kicking a pebble.

"Sorry, Bella. I should have told you first. We don't have to do it anymore." He looked back up at me apologetically. "I just wanted you to have some fun."

My lips twitched at that, as I tried to force back a smile. He noticed, and that damn smug grin appeared again.

"Fine. But I get to do the next house," I grinned, holding my hand out for another egg, which I knew he had stored somewhere.

--

Two hours later we arrived back at my apartment, laughing and munching on some of our candy. We stopped in front of the door, and I glanced down at my watch.

"Holy crow, it's after midnight!"

Edward simply laughed, unwrapping another fun-size Milky Way bar.

"I figured it was late when most people stopped coming to the door."

"Guess I didn't notice. You know, it's been a real long time since i've lost track of time like that..."

"Yeah, I had fun too," he grinned. I laughed, which made him smile wider.

"No, you...you have something in your teeth," I said between giggles. He rolled his eyes, turning away to pick at his teeth. He turned back after a minute, showing his teeth.

"Did I get it?" I shook my head no. "Damn it..."

"It looks like chocolate...I suppose we have been eating a bit too much of this stuff," I grinned, glancing down at my half-filled pillowcase. "We're going to need to make a few dentist appointments."

"I hate the dentist," he grumbled, still picking at his teeth.

"Me too. But you know, without them we wouldn't have any teeth. I guess we should be thankful." He nodded, continuing to pick. It was then that a thought crossed my mind.

_What the hell, i'm on a sugar high anyways. Why waste the sudden surge of confidence._

"Would you like me to get it?" I asked sweetly, crossing my arms behind my back. He looked over curiously.

"Hmm?"

And with that I leaned forward, gently pressing my lips to his.

_Even better than I imagined..._

He closed his eyes, gently wrapping one arm around my waist, the other holding his own pillowcase of candy. I slowly stuck my tongue out, tracing the outline of his lips, causing an odd rumbling noise to come from deep within his chest. He parted his lips, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. I took the opportunity to trace the teeth that had the bits of chocolate, cleaning them ever so carefully. He dropped his pillowcase, placing the now free hand on my waist. His grip became tighter, as he attempted to pull me closer. I gladly obliged. But before our tongues were able to touch I pulled away with a huge, goofy grin.

"There. All clean," I whispered. He was frozen in place, mouth still open, with a look of shock on his face. I laughed softly, taking out my key and sticking it in the lock. I opened the door and stepped inside, turning around in the doorway for one last look. "Call me," I smiled, as he reached down to pick up his pillowcase, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I don't have your number..."

"Figure it out," I replied with a shrug, closing the door before he could get another word in edgewise. The moment it was closed I pressed my back against it, slowly sliding down to the floor.

_Where the hell did that come from?!_

I glanced down at my pillowcase of candy and closed my eyes.

_Note to self: eat candy more often. Sugar highs give you more courage._

I slowly got up and began to head to my room.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward said, just loud enough for me to hear, from the outside of the door.

I smiled, turning back around. "Goodnight, Edward..."


	2. Remember Last Night?

**Decided, after some positive reviews and getting some creative inspiration, to make this a little more than a one-shot. I already have some big plans for this story, so feel free to stay tuned! I'll be updating the story as often as I can -- or, in other words, as often as creativity sparks. xD**

**Thank you for reading! Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween. What did you dress up as?**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Amazing_

That's the only word that came to mind as I walked home that night. Well, there were a few others....

_Fantastic, gorgeous, smart, silly, and...right back to amazing._

There just weren't enough words to describe her.

_Bella_

Just thinking her name made me grin. There was probably also a little bounce in my step. Not enough for the random passerby to notice, but certainly enough to catch the eye of those who know me well. I was glad Jasper wasn't around. It was getting late, and I wasn't in any kind of state to go into a long winded discussion over the amazing woman i'd met at the party, and surely if Jasper saw the gleam in my eyes, he'd start asking questions.

_All in good time._

He'll get to know her soon, i'll make sure of it. I want him to see how wonderful...no, _amazing_ she is.

_But isn't this a little bit ridiculous? I barely know the girl..._

_You know her enough to know she's amazing._

_Yes, but what if she didn't have as good a time with me as I had with her?_

The thought made me stop dead in my tracks.

Was it really possible? Did she not feel the same things I had?

_No...She kissed me. And what a wonderful kiss...Stop it! You don't even know how this girl feels, Edward! Maybe she didn't tell you her number as a way of kindly letting you down easy? No...she asked me to call her. Yes, that's right. She feels the same._

My grin was right back in place, and I continued my journey home.

So it's settled. I'll call her first thing tomorrow.

But wait....

_Damn!! I don't have her number!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the way home i'd gone through at least a hundred different ways to get her number. Some of which were difficult, while others were downright...wrong. It would make me feel too much like a stalker. Like...needle man.

Just the thought of him made me clench my fists in anger.

_Focus, Edward. Her number._

Right.

The first thing I did upon getting home was pick up the phone and dial Jasper's number.

I don't care that it's the easy way out. I just need to know, and I don't want to wait.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Where is he?!_

That was when I noticed the time on the stove.

4:00 AM.

No wonder he wasn't answering, he was probably fast asleep. I just hadn't gotten used to my schedule at the hospital yet. They had me coming and going at all hours of the night, and the amount of time I spend there always differs. It's no wonder this wasn't my first time making the mistake of calling a friend so late -- or, early. At least this time went better...

_((Flashback))_

_As I walked out of the hospital, I noticed it was quite a bit darker out than it had been when i'd entered. This wasn't the first time that had happened in my first week of working here -- but this time I hadn't planned on it. I had scheduled a backyard football game with Emmett, Jasper, and a few other buddies for 3 PM. I had only intended on coming here for an hour or so...Guess I got caught up._

_"Damn...I'd better call Emmett now about the game, before it gets to be too late."_

_So I pulled out my cellphone, turning it on and dialing Emmett's number._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

_click_

_"Mmm," a deep voice mumbled on the other line._

_"Hey Em, it's Edward. Sorry about the game, I didn't think i'd be at the hospital so late."_

_"Oh. What?"_

_"Are you feeling okay?"_

_"Man, what time is it..." I heard shuffling on the other end, as if he was getting out of bed._

_That's odd..._

_"Em? What are you doing?"_

_"What are YOU doing?! Damn it Edward, it's 3 o' clock in the morning!! You couldn't have waited to do this until daylight??"_

_"3 AM?? I....No, it can't be that late. I've only been in here a few hours."_

_"Better check your watch buddy," Emmett sneered, causing me to go into shock mode. I'd never heard Emmett speak to anyone like that._

_"I'm sorry, Em. I had no idea it was so...hello? Em?"_

_Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -_

_"Great, he hung up," I growled, slamming my phone shut. "That's what I get for apologizing."_

_((End Flashback))_

I chuckled to myself, remembering that as the first time i'd talked to a sleep deprived Emmett. Of course he called me later that day, apologizing for being so harsh. But to this day, i've been a little extra careful about not waking him too early.

"Guess i'll call Jasper later," I grumbled to myself, which was followed by a yawn.

I set my pillowcase of candy down on the kitchen table, and rubbed my eyes.

_What's that?_

I pulled my hands away for a moment and stared at them.

_It...smells like Bella's house._

So I picked up the pillowcase again, out of curiosity, and sniffed it a little. A slight grin appeared on my face as I remembered that i'd simply borrowed it from her.

_I suppose that means I get to bring it back to her then._

Wait...

_Get a hold of yourself! You're sniffing her pillowcase like a loveskick little puppy!_

I tossed the pillowcase back onto the table, and ruffled my hair up, frustrated.

"I need to get to bed..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was awoken from a dreamless sleep at about noon, by the phone ringing. Grumbling, I got out of bed and shuffled over to the phone, answering it in a still half-asleep state.

"Huh," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Edward. It's Jasper. Did you call me early this morning?"

"Hmm...Yeah, that's right."

"Oh. Well, what for? Everything alright? You called pretty early..."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Um..." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to remember my reason for calling. Glancing over at the table and noticing the pillowcase of candy, the little light bulb flicked on over my head. "Yeah, that's right. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Jasper replied, sounding a little amused. I guess he could tell I had just woken up.

"You know that girl you've been seeing? Um, Alice?"

"Yeah, of course." That caught his attention.

_What's with him and this girl? They've only known each other a few days, and already they're all google-eyed over each other._

"Well, would you be able to give me her number?"

"Why would you want..." I heard whispers over the other end, and what sounded like a slap.

_What the hell?_

"Oh," Jasper chuckled, seeming to catch on to something. "Sorry, man. No can do."

"What? Why not?"

There were more whispers, and another chuckle.

"It's about her roommate, isn't it? What's her name..."

"Bella," I groaned.

_So she's confided in Alice already, to make sure none of this is easy on me. She wants to play a game._

I smirked at the thought, imagining the playful gleam in Bella's eyes.

_Fine. I'm up to the challenge._

"Sorry. You know I want to help you, but..."

"No you don't," I laughed, in better spirits upon gaining some understanding. "You enjoy watching me squirm."

"You got me there. Anyways, it sounds like i've got to go. Me and Alice are heading over to her place to see Bella."

I growled at that, warning Jasper not to mess with me on this one. He simply laughed it off.

"Sorry. I really do have to go though. Good luck!"

"Sure, thanks. Later."

I hung the phone back up on the hook and sat down at the kitchen table, snatching a piece of candy from the pillowcase.

"So, Bella wants me to work for it," I thought aloud, unwrapping the candy with a smirk. "I'm game."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was awoken at a little before noon, by the front door opening and Alice's laughter echoing through the hall.

Grumbling, I got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Alice pushed my bedroom door open without knocking and let herself in, as she always did.

"Good afternoon, Bella!" She sang, bouncing over to me with a bright smile on her face. I grunted in response.  
_  
How is she always so damn chipper so damn early? She couldn't have gone to bed much earlier than me._

"So, I saw you leave with someone last night..."

I smiled at that. Typical Alice, always needing to cut right to the chase.

"Yes, I did."

"And??"

"He took me trick or treating," I shrugged, trying desperately to not let my smile grow any wider at that. But of course Alice saw right through me anyways.

"You like him!!"

I blushed, giving my shoulders another shrug while refusing to meet her gaze.

"Bella this is so great! It's about time you met someone, ever since James..."

"Please, don't bring him up again," I groaned, covering my face with both hands. "Especially not while we're talking about Edward. They're so completely different, it's like blashphemy."

"That was Edward?"

I removed my hands, glancing curiously over at my friend.

"You know him?"

"He's one of Jasper's friends...Jasper brought him and his other friend Emmett to the party last night so they could meet me." By the time she'd finished her sentance she was posotively beaming.  
_  
What is it with her and Jasper? They know each other a few days and suddenly they're soul-mates?_

"Oh."

Yes, that was my response. "Oh."

"I wonder why Jasper didn't tell me! I suppose he did mention that his friend Edward had left...But so did some guy in a needle costume. Guess I thought that was him?"

I let out an odd little growl at that.

_Edward should in NO WAY be placed into the same catagory as that little prick -- pun intended._

"No. That...was not him."

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, trying to ease her worries.

_After all, i'm alright. She doesn't need to take care of me anyways. I'm a tough girl._

"Of course, Alice. Everything's fine."

She nodded slowly, seeming to agree with me. Though by the look in her eye, I think she was a little suspicious.

"Okay..."

Jasper knocked on the already opened door then, looking a bit awkard standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

I laughed at that. He was always such a gentleman, from what i'd seen.

"Of course, Jasper."

He nodded, stepping through the door way straight over to Alice, who took his hand eagerly.

"So Jasper, did you hear?"

He glanced down at Alice curiously, his eyes filled with interest at whatever she would say. I smiled at that.

_They do make a sweet couple. Bit of a height difference, though that certainly doesn't seem to bother them. They still look like they fit perfectly together._

"Hear what?"

"Bella left with Edward last night," she grinned, turning away from him to look at me with a bright smile.

_You're lucky Jasper's here to protect you, Alice._..

"Is that right?" Jasper asked, his eyes widening. "You and Edward."

"Uhm, yes," I mumbled, shifting my feet around.

_I was hoping to avoid this at least until I was a little more awake. Or, you know...forever?_

"That's great," he smiled. "Edward's a nice guy."

"They went trick or treating."

"They what?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

I, of course, being me, began to blush furiously.

"Come on, it's not that funny..."

"Just wait until Emmett finds out!" Jasper said once his chuckles had died down.

"Well, then i'll just remind him of the time he dressed up as Barney," I grumbled.

"How did you know about that?" Jasper asked, seeming to forget all about the trick or treating.

"Edward told me. He has pictures too, he promised to show me sometime," I said proudly, a smug victory smile making an appearance on my face.

"He must really like you," he grumbled, low enough that I almost think he wasn't expecting me to hear.

"So when is he going to call you?" Alice asked, a bright smile still in place.

"Whenever he figures out my number," I replied with a blush, remembering the little stunt I pulled.  
_  
Sugar highs truly do give me extra confidence. I don't think i'd be able to do it again right now..._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't give him my number," I said sheepishly.

Alice looked like i'd just kicked her in the gut.

"But...why? Didn't you have a good time?"

I sighed, shuffling my feet again, trying to will my never-ending blush away.

"Well...I guess it wasn't so much that I didn't give him my number...as I did tell him to figure it out on his own."

I watched Alice's face as that slowly sunk in. Within seconds, a full blown smile appeared on her face.

"Bella! Do you see what this means?"

"No?"

"You're playing a game with him," she said softly, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"I am?"

"Of course you are, silly!"

She slapped my arm playfully, and started to bounce a little. Jasper had a knowing grin on his face as he simply stepped out of things.

_He must be a fast learner._

"This is going to be great! I wonder what he'll do to figure our number out? I hope nothing dull like looking in the phone book, or asking Jasper..."

And with that, she whipped her head around to stare at the blond haired man beside her.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm now officially sworn to secrecy," he smiled. She smiled right back, and it looked like she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Perfect."

"Alice," I said softly, not fully understanding the situation. "Aren't we making a big deal out of this?"

"Trust me, Bella. It's what every man wants - the chase. Don't make it easy on him!"

I nodded, giving her my trust. After all, i'd learned from experience not to bet against Alice.

"Good. On that note, me and Jasper are off! Stay by the phone just in case," she giggled, tugging Jasper away. "Later, Bella!"

"Later Alice," I laughed, waving at the two as they left my room.

And so I headed off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and run a comb through my rat's nest of hair. But along the way, I passed by the phone, and stopped dead on my tracks.  
_  
"Stay by the phone just in case...."_

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, letting out a long sigh.

_How pathetic, I want him to call already. But i'm sure he's given up by now....I shouldn't even bother getting my hopes up._

Yet I still wasn't able to make myself walk away.

_Crap_


	3. Standing In The Rain

**Just so you all know, it doesn't normally take me this long to update. Things have just been really weird this past week, i've been miserable. Mostly physically, mostly from two days ago. I'm still getting over it. But it's been so great to get back into writing, and, personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. There's some good old fashioned ExB love!  
**

**So without any further ado, on to the story!  
**

**Hope you like it, thanks for reading. :)

* * *

  
**

One week.

One full week.

One full, long, excruciating week.

_Why hasn't he called? Did he really give up? I thought we had a connection. Did he feel it too?_

This was driving me to the brink of insanity. If I had given him my number and he didn't call, that would be different. That would be clear as day.

But this isn't. I told him to _"figure it out_._"_

_Pffft._

_"Figure it out."_

_I'm an idiot._

"Bella!" My boss shouted suddenly, breaking my from my self-loathing thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, still in a bit of a state of shock.

_I need to stop daydreaming at work before I get fired..._

"Snap out of it, kid. You've got a costumer at table four."

I sighed, glancing up at the clock not so subtly.

"Would it be alright if I took my break now?"

Old mister Newton seemed to consider this for a moment, before finally nodding.

"Sure, sure. I guess I can have Jessica cover the table for you...." He smiled down at me. "You've got ten minutes."

"Thanks."

So I set down my tray and went outside through the back door, leaning against the outside of the building and closing my eyes.

_Get a grip, Bella. You need this job! Stop daydreaming..._

Of course, I would have taken my own advice - if I hadn't seen a flash of bronze hair the moment I opened my eyes.

"Edward??"

I pushed away from the building and starting walking down to the front of the diner, my eyes scanning everywhere for that flash of bronze.

_Damn. Nothing._

"Please say i'm not starting to imagine things now," I muttered under my breath.

"Bella!"

I turned quickly around, shock plastered on my face.

_Seriously, does _everyone_ have to shout my name from now on?_

"Oh, hi Jessica," I said with a mixture of relief and...disappointment?

"Newton says your break is up."

"But he said I had ten minutes..."

"Well, he let me off early," she sneered.

_Great. I wish Mike didn't have that stupid crush on her. I'm getting a little tired of all my breaks being cut short so the princess can go home early._

"Oh. Alright," I muttered, brushing past her to let myself inside.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I turned back around, crossing my arms impatiently. I don't think she caught on.

"Thanks for leaving me table four. He gave me his number," she said with a devilish smirk on her face, waving a small piece of paper in the air.

_Please say she's not trying to make me jealous...It isn't working._

"Oh, that's wonderful," I replied, with fake enthusiasm. "Mike will be thrilled to hear it."

I went back into the diner, closing the door in her face before she had time to respond.

_Too easy_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of my shift was spent in a distracted haze.

_Why did I have to go and start imagining things..._

It didn't take long for Newton to recognize this, and he sent me home early. In a way I was thankful, to be able to get home and gather my thoughts.

But on the other hand, that wasn't exactly something I wanted to deal with.

Once I finally arrived home, I found Alice in the living room, flipping through a fashion magazine. She noticed me walk in, and looked over.

"Hey, Bella. How was work today?"

"The usual," I grumbled, sitting down on my recliner, immediately reclining with a sigh.

_This thing is a lifesaver. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't stumbled across it at that garage sale..._

Alice set her magazine down and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll call."

"What makes you so sure?"

She simply shook her head at that, as if it was a ridiculous thing to ask.

"I just am. And haven't you caught on yet, Bella? I'm never wrong."

"I suppose not," I replied, finally breaking a smile.

"That's what I like to hear!"

I closed my eyes, relaxing into the chair. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew the phone was ringing - I opened my eyes with a growl, noticed Alice was missing, and glanced over at the clock.

_Guess I fell asleep..._

So I got up with an angry sigh, and trudged over to the phone.

_Where did Alice go anyways??_

"Hello," I sighed after picking it up.

"Well, hello to you, too," a velvety voice on the other end replied.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Edward," I said a little too eagerly, my face lighting up like it was Christmas morning. "You found my number."

"Of course I did. You didn't think i'd give up, did you?" He teased.

"Well..."

"Oh," he replied, sounding deflated. "Did you want me to?"

"No! I...I mean, well, no. I just figured that you...well, that you would have come to the conclusion that I wasn't worth it."

"And just why would I think that?"

_Is that anger? Well...at least he doesn't sound sad anymore._

"Because it's the truth."

"Bella...I had a wonderful time with you. I want to see you again, if that's alright."

I smiled, noticing the anger had left him. He now sounded more hopeful, determined even.

"Of course, i'd like that."

"When are you free?"

I glanced at the calender that was taped to the fridge, slowly looking it over. I wanted it to seem like I was really thinking about it.

_Can't let him know how much you like him yet, it'll scare him off. Be casual!_

"Um, whenever...I don't have much going on," I answered honestly.

_More like "i've just completely cleared my schedule for you..."_

"How about right now?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great, i'll come over and pick you up."

"Okay," I said, the smile only growing wider my the second. "Oh, before you go, i'm kind of wondering...How did you finally figure out my number?"

He chuckled at that, the sound making me melt into my socks.

"I'll tell you sometime. See you soon, Bella."

And with that, he hung up.

_I hope he knows, i'm expecting some answers..._

_-------------_

Approximately 7 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. After a quick check at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I rushed over to answer it.

I was rewarded with the glorious sight of a dripping wet Edward in my doorway. Guess I shouldn't have been surprised -- it's really never _not_ raining here. But I just wasn't used to the sight of Edward in the rain yet.

After a few more seconds of ogling, I was interrupted.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, i'm sorry! Please, come on in." I took a few steps back, opening the door up wider and turning my usual embarrassing shade of crimson. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

"Well, um, actually...I don't," Edward mumbled sheepishly, pulling the hoodie of his gray sweatshirt down from his head, revealing those wonderful bronze locks.

"You _don't_?"

"Nope. I never really felt the need for one."

"Are you new in town?"

He grinned and leaned back against the wall, not replying to my teasing, or trying to progress the conversation further.

_I swear this man is trying to kill me with secrets..._

_Wait, why does that bother me so much? Why do I want so desperately to know everything about him? I should really put more thought into this later, when there isn't a gorgeous man staring at me._

"What?" I asked, starting to feel a little self-continuous under his gaze.

"Nothing. I just noticed that you never closed the door, and so are now getting a little wet."

Sure enough, as I gazed downward I noticed about a hundred dark little wet spots on my shirt. My face immediately went ten shades darker.

_Damn it, why is this guy so _damn_ dazzling!_

I quickly closed the door, and headed off to the bathroom to grab a towel, as Edward chuckled at me.

A minute later I returned, throwing a clean towel right at his face. He simply lifted his hand up and caught it with ease.

"Afraid of a little rain, are we, Bella?" He teased.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to get wet," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"There's nothing wrong with being wet."

_Don't let your mind wander, Bella..._

"I love it, actually," he continued, rubbing his hair with the towel.

_Keep focused...Focused!_

"It must be from growing up here. The rain has never bothered me - quite the opposite, actually. I really enjoy it." He grinned at that, glancing out a nearby window.

"I suppose it must have to do with upbringing. I moved up here from Arizona a few years back after high school, and I prefer the sun."

"I can understand that," he replied, with a bright smile. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but he, yet again, distracted me.

"But you know, you'll get quite accustomed to the rain after some time. Just give it a chance."

"Oh?"

He tossed to towel back at me, though I failed to catch it. He picked it up off the ground and set it on a nearby table, his smile growing brighter.

"Yup. You'll see."

And with that, he opened the door again, stepping outside.

_He's not leaving already, is he?_

"Edward..."

"Follow me, Bella. Come on!"

"Edward, come back inside! You're getting soaked..."

"Exactly."

He reached back in through the doorway, grabbing one of my hands into his own, and pulled me out with him.

"What are you doing??"

"Don't be afraid of getting wet, Bella," he laughed, brushing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes, amusement evident on all his features.

"This isn't funny," I replied weakly, my frustration fading as all my senses were overloaded with Edward.

His hand came back to brush a second lock away, the skin he came in contact with tingling at the sensation.

"I beg to differ."

And with that, no more words needed to be said. We just gazed into each other's eyes, sharing a charged silence.

Without even realizing it, I soon began to lean forward a little, as did Edward. It was as if there was a magnet pulling us together, and nothing could break the connection.

All too slowly, our lips finally made contact in the sweetest, most romantic kiss i'd ever experienced, as the rain poured down around us, making it feel like we were in some Hollywood romance movie. It was all so perfect.

"Bella," he sighed against my lips, as my hands reached up to tangle into his hair.

"Hmmm."

"Do you have any idea how much you drive me crazy..."

I laughed, pulling away slowly to look him in the eyes.

"Edward, you just gave me the most amazing kiss ever, in the rain. That's like, every girl's dream come true. I think it's _you _that's driving_ me_ crazy."

His eyes lit up at that, to the point that they were so bright they were literally sparkling.

_And just when you think a guy can't possibly get any more gorgeous..._

"That's so wonderful to hear, Bella," he grinned, pressing his forehead to mine. "To know that it sounds as though I have the same effect on you as you do on me."

_The same? Come on Edward, you simply...dazzle me. I can't possibly do that to you. How could you think it's the same?_

Of course I didn't voice my thoughts. Instead, I just leaned forward to capture his lips again in another amazing kiss.

_We'll get through all my insecurities later. Right now, it's time to focus on the sexy, incredible man that's kissing me in the rain. Yeah. That's always priority number one._


	4. Drying Off And Heating Up

**And now for another update!  
**

**It's shorter than my normal posting rate for this story -- not even two thousand words GASP -- but that's only because of the ending came up faster than I planned. I just felt it was the only way to end the chapter, honestly. Wanted to leave y'all with a cliffhanger. Are you mad?**

**I plan on updating again soon, hopefully before Thursday. Because then, i'm going to a MIDNIGHT SHOWING DOWNTOWN YYYEAH!!! Who else is going to one?? I can't wait!**

**Anyways, that's the end of this rambling Author's Note. Sorry for that. So without further ado, here's the latest addition!  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

After our incredible kiss out in the rain, I sheltered Bella indoors. Didn't want her to catch a cold or anything. The funny thing was, after the big fuss about going out, she was much more reluctant about going back in.

So now here we were, in her place, sitting on the couch, trying to dry off.

"Bella, you're shivering. Do you need a blanket?"

_This girl worries me. Has she no self-preservation instinct? First she trips on the way in and nearly busts her head open, and now this..._

"I am?" She replied, looking innocently oblivious.

"Yes, you are. So, do you need a blanket? We wouldn't want you getting sick."

"No, i'm fine," she blushed, rubbing her head with a towel. "But thank you."

"Bella," I warned, shooting her a look.

_Do you not know how much I care for you?_

"Well...Maybe I should just go into my room and change real quick."

"That's better," I smiled.

She got up off the couch, tossing her towel to me, and began to shift her weight from foot to foot, as if nervous.

_Silly Bella_

"I'll be right back, I guess. And feel free to, um, make yourself at home."

I chuckled, and gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment. She blushed again and turned around to head off to her room.

Once she was gone, I began to toy with her towel with amusement.

_I wish I could make her see, she doesn't need to be so nervous of me. I suppose we haven't known each other for very long..._

After she closed her bedroom door, I began to feel a slight chill. Shivering slightly, I decided to shrug out of my soaked hoodie.

_After all, I don't want to be called a hypocrite. Though I don't have anything to change into...Maybe I should ask if she has anything. Then i'd have the excuse to come see her again later, to return it._

She soon returned from her room, with a new outfit on. I flashed her a bright smile, and she paused momentarily before sitting back down next to me. I was about to ask her if anything was wrong, but she spoke first.

"So, are you ever going to tell me how you got my number?"

I grinned and shook my head 'no' playfully. She swatted me on the arm.

"Come on Bella, what would be the fun in that? I'd prefer to keep you guessing."

"What a wonderful plan," she replied sarcastically. "Trying to kill me with secrets?"

I frowned at that, and looked down at my feet.

_I supposed it would come out sooner or later. Guess I was hoping it would be the latter..._

"Bella," I started, risking another glance up at her. "I wouldn't keep secrets from you, you know? You can trust me. I'm only teasing about the phone number thing."

She gazed at me long and hard after that, before taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"I know that, Edward. I _do_ trust you."

The corners of my lips turned up slightly at that as I fought back a smile.

_Why does it please me so much to hear that she trusts me? Do I really like her that much after only one date? If you don't count whatever you'd call what we're having now..._

"You can wait as long as you'd like to tell me what happened. I'm just curious."

I laughed, surprisingly loud. Bella jumped slightly before cracking a smile.

_What the hell was that?_

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

_Damn it, Edward, you've got it bad. You've never acted anything like this around a woman before._

_Because Bella isn't like every other woman._

_That's true._

"Don't worry, Bella," I said after a few moments of silence. "I _will_ tell you sometime. Suppose it is a pretty interesting story."

She perked at the sound of that, then deflated almost just as quickly.

"Don't be a tease, Edward," she sighed, wearing a soft smile.

"Speaking of changing the subject," I started, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh dramatically. "You wouldn't happen to have any shirts for me to borrow, would you? My hoodie is completely soaked through."

"So I noticed," she blushed. "Let me see if I can find anything in your size."

And without another word, she stood up and went back into her bedroom. I sat awkwardly on the couch, trying to decide if I should go in with her.

_I wouldn't want to impose. She would have invited me to come along if she wanted me to....right?_

"Edward, would you like to help me pick something out?"

I whipped my head to her doorway, to find her peeking out at me. She was biting her bottom lip, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah, sure," I grinned, getting up and heading in to her room.

I tried not to dance like a fool once I made it in.

_That would be very ungentlemanly of you, Edward._

"Found anything?" I asked, sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Well....sort of."

She turned around, holding an arm out, gesturing to her bed. There were two shirts sprawled out over the blankets -- both pink.

"It was all I had in your size," she mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes.

_Does she think I'm upset??_

I laughed, loud and hard, startling Bella so much she stumbled back a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Bella, you are absolutely absurd," I somehow managed to get out, though my laughter was still not quite contained.

She pouted at that, and crossed her arms.

_Adorable_

So to make her happy, I strode over to her bed, and picked up one of the pink garments. A big sweater, with the word WASHINGTON printed over the chest.

_And least it's a darker pink than the other. Looks warm, too. It should fit...it would be big on her, I imagine. Still sexy though. Stop it, Edward!_

Without a word, I pulled the sweater on and smiled.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Bella."

_There's that smile._

"Well, I'm glad you like it," she teased, taking a step closer, seeming to lose her nervousness after I tugged the sweater on. "You know, I think pink is your color. It really brings out your hair."

"My hair isn't pink," I replied in mock offense.

"No, not pink. But it does have a reddish tint."

She reached a hand up at that, and ran it through my hair. I closed my eyes, delighting in the feel. But after doing it once more, she pulled her hand back slightly, and laughed. I opened my eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you...made a noise."

"No I didn't."

"You did," she replied with another laugh. "It almost sounded like a purr."

"Men don't purr, Bella," I chuckled, reaching one of my own hands out to run through her hair.

"Well, you did," she grumbled, smile still in place, while closing her eyes.

"Maybe it was a growl."

"So men can growl, but they can't purr?"

"Of course."

And so I growled a little - both to prove my point, and because she had resumed grooming my hair.

_No woman has ever made me feel like this. You truly are remarkable, Bella..._

She opened her eyes, playfulness evident in them. I growled again.

And without warning, she pulled my head down to hers, and our lips collided. I hummed in pleasure, bringing my other hand to tangle into her hair as she did the same to mine.

I grew bold as she began to press herself closer to me, so I carefully slid my tongue out to caress her lips. To my surprise, her mouth opened almost immediately, allowing me entrance. Our tongues collided, and we both groaned at the contact.

I slowly reached one hand down to her hip, as the other stayed firmly planted on the back of her head, ensuring our connection. She sighed into me at that, and pushed me up against the wall.

"Bella," I groaned against her mouth, pulling her hips closer to mine. She whimpered, and dug her fingers into my scalp.

_Edward, watch yourself. Don't let things happen too fast._

_Shut up, brain!_

But before I could make any decision on how far things went, something else decided for me.

"Bella!" Alice called out from the living room, startling me.

Though that wasn't enough to make either of us break away.

"Guess who stopped by for a visit...."

_Damn you, Alice. I don't _care_._

"Bells?" A deep, masculine voice called out as footsteps approached the bedroom.

Okay. That stopped me._  
_


	5. Who's Your Daddy?

**OME!!!!!!! It's official -- Twilight the movie is AWESOMELY FANTASTICAL!!!! I need to pre-order tickets for another showing, I don't think I can hold out from seeing it again before the DVD is released!! Which better be soon, by the way. Seriously. It's like the most evil form of torture to make us wait it out for too long.**

**So if you haven't seen it yet, GO NOW! RIGHT NOW! -grabs brown paper bag to control breathing- I'm serious, it's so amazingly amazing. If it's at all possible, i'm even more in love with Edward/RPattz. xDD**

**On to the story! I had about a third of the chapter done before going to see the movie, and I finished the rest just now, within the past...half hour or so? I was inspired, what can I say...**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews everyone, it's greatly appreciated!! And also all the story alert/favorite/favorite author things have seriously blown my mind! Could you guys possibly rock any more????? -I don't think so xD-**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little awkward at the beginning, but then it spices up at the end. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"Bells?"

_Charlie...That's Charlie's voice! Why's Charlie here?? Crap, Edward!_

I pushed myself away from Edward, and began to fix up my hair just as the door opened.

"Hey, Bella!" Charlie called out with a smile -- which faltered as soon as he caught glimpse of Edward wearing my pink sweater.

"Hey dad," I replied uncomfortably, while trying to act as though nothing was going on.

_I should have paid more attention in Drama class. Some good acting skills would really come in handy right now._

"Who's your friend?" Charlie asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

_Damn it. Of all the dads in the world, I've got to have Chief Swan. Please God, say he didn't bring his gun..._

"Oh, this is Edward. Edward, this is my father, Charlie."

Edward nodded, and stuck his hand out politely to shake hands. I was honestly quite surprised at how well he was taking this.

"You can call me Chief Swan," Charlie growled, causing Edward's eyes to widen momentarily as they shared an awkward handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Edward replied politely, breaking his hand free to stick in his pocket. He then leaned in to me, to whisper into my ear.

"Maybe I should go, Bella. I don't want to be a burden..."

"You're not, Edward. Really, you don't have to leave."

Just then Alice bounced into the room, her jaw dropping the moment she arrived.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see Bella," he replied smoothly, avoiding Charlie's glare.

"Of course," Alice smirked, before giving me a subtle little wink.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Maybe I should give you all a minute," Charlie said gruffly, scratching the back of his head. It was clear that he was not enjoying our predicament, and was more than a little desperate to make a run for it. Though by the looks he kept shooting Edward, I think he wanted to take a shot at him first.

"I think there's a game on channel 4," Alice responded brightly, gesturing out to the living room. "Make yourself at home, we'll all be out in a minute."

Charlie nodded, and quickly turned on his heels to leave.

"Nice one Alice," I growled, the moment he left the room.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be in here getting felt up by your boyfriend?!"

"Alice!!" Edward hissed, his hands balling up into fists.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door, thus giving us a little more privacy.

"I can't believe this," I groaned, sliding down the wall on to the ground, and crossing my arms over my legs. "I've never been more uncomfortable in all my life."

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, and I turned to see Edward staring at me intently.

"It's alright, Bella. He never saw a thing."

"He saw enough to know what was going on before he came in," I grumbled, leaning my head against his shoulder. "How am I supposed to go out there and face him now?"

"Simple. We act as though nothing happened."

"He's right, Bella. Knowing Charlie, that's exactly what he plans on doing anyways."

I nodded, figuring she was right. She always was.

"Anyways, he left his gun in the cruiser. Edward should be safe."

I growled, and tried to jump out and attack her, but of course Edward held me back.

_The jerk_

"Gee Bella, it was only a joke! Sort of," Alice grinned, before waggling her eyebrows a few times and dashing out the door.

"I swear, if she wasn't the best friend I ever had, she'd be the worst," I sighed, leaning back into Edward. He held me closer, nodding his head.

"I completely understand. It's the same with me, Emmett and Jasper."

I gazed out the doorway, listening to the sounds of whatever sport game was playing on the television, trying to will myself out into the living room. Edward broke me from that with a soft chuckle.

"What could you possibly be laughing at in a time like this?"

"Nothing, Bella. It's just that this wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be to meet your parents."

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Of all the people in all the world to walk in on me and Bella after we sharing an amazing kiss, it had to be her police chief father.

_Just make sure you keep it smooth, Edward. You don't want to upset Bella, more than she already is._

_Just pretend her father isn't giving you murderous stares from across the room. Yes. He probably just has something in his eye. Well, both eyes...And a bad taste in his mouth that's making him frown._

"So, Edward..." Charlie started, as a round of commercials began to play.

_Or maybe he just wants to kill me._

"Are you new in town? You don't look familiar. What's your full name?"

Bella groaned beside me, burying her face in her hands. I forced a smile, and answered as politely as I could.

"Well, sir, actually I am quite new in town. I moved here from Chicago after college, with my friend Emmett Cullen. His family lives nearby, on the outskirts of town. And my full name is Edward Anthony Masen."

Charlie nodded slowly, as if trying to appear indifferent, though I could see straight through it to the angered, worried father behind the mask.

_Think of it this way, Edward -- she has a great family who cares about her. He just wants to make sure I'm a nice guy..._

_Well, it would be a lot easier to convince him if I hadn't just been caught feeling up his little girl._

"Cullen," Charlie mumbled, clearly racking his brain for any knowledge of the family. "Oh right, right. Emmett is Carlisle's son, isn't he."

I nodded, seemingly easing his mind - but only by a little bit.

_Thank God, he likes the Cullens! Note to self - send a fruit basket to Carlisle and Esme in thanks._

Bella then shot her father a look, though I don't fully understand the meaning of it. Some sort of father/daughter silent conversation, it looked like. After a few more seconds of this, Charlie caved.

"Suppose I should be heading home then," he mumbled gruffly, getting up out of his seat. I inwardly sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, also getting up. Me and Bella followed suit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll probably head over to Billy's, catch the rest of the game."

"Make sure they feed you over there, dad," Bella sighed, giving the chief an awkward hug. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Sure thing, Bells. It was great seeing you again. You and Alice make sure and stop by sometime soon, okay?"

"We'd love to!" Alice grinned, pulling Charlie into a tight hug. He slowly and awkwardly patted her on the back; while not surprised by the action, after clearly having known Alice for awhile, I could tell it was still very uncomfortable for him.

And so it was my turn. I straightened up my posture, and held my hand out to him.

"It was nice to meet you, sir."

He gave me a once over - lingering a little too long at my choice of a sweatshirt - before giving me a real firm handshake.

"You too, kid," he mumbled, before turning to the door and opening it real quick.

_This man is not one for long goodbyes._

_What a relief..._

I watched with caution as his cruiser pulled away, and let out a long, hard sigh. Alice laughed and patted me nice and hard on the back.

"That went better than I thought!"

Bella's mouth opened in shock, and I tried not to snicker.

"Are you kidding me?! That was a train wreck!" She reached a hand up and gently placed it on my cheek. My skin tingled at the contact. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I had no idea he would be stopping by today, and..." I placed my hand over hers, and reached up with my other to place a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Bella, it's alright. Really. It was wrong of me to get so...carried away in the first place," I said softly, while watching Alice out of the corner of my eye. Her face light up as Bella's face turned bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella," Alice giggled. "I think it's cute."

"Alice," she groaned, burying her face in her hands again. I frowned at the loss of skin on skin contact, and took hold of one of her hands. She looked up at me sheepishly, and I tossed her one of my famous smiles. Alice continued to grin at the sight, and wordlessly took her leave to give us some privacy.

"Bella," I started, taking her other hand so I was now holding both. "I really like you. I hope you've learned that by now. And...I hope you feel the same way?"

I braced myself for her reaction, praying I wouldn't be turned down. Because at as odd a time as it may or may not have been, I just couldn't hold it in any longer - I had to tell her, and whether she returned my feelings or not, it didn't matter. I just needed to put it out there, to let her know, and hope that she felt the same way, and we could explore these new feelings together, and find out where they might lead.

"Edward," she said softly, refusing to meet my eyes.

I cocked my head, trying to get her to look at me.

"Edward, I..."

She then looked up at me, into my eyes.

_Speak to me, Bella. Please...don't turn me down..._

And without warning, she crashed her lips to mine, backing me up against the door. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her, gladly returning the kiss with an equal amount of force. I closed my eyes, and smiled against her mouth as she pulled me tighter, wrapping her arms around my hips.

"Bella," I groaned, pressing my hips against hers roughly. She moaned, and took my bottom lip in between her teeth. I growled at that, and quickly spun us around so that she was the one pinned up against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around me, pressing our hips together again. We both moaned at the contact.

_Edward! EDWARD! Stop thinking with 'Little Eddie' and use your brain before you push things too far!_

I sighed in frustration and slowly brought our kiss to an end, while trying to catch my breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella...I got carried away again."

"Don't be sorry," she blushed, pressing her forehead to mine, her breathing just as erratic as mine. "I didn't exactly want you to stop."

I grinned at that, and placed another soft, quick kiss on her lips.

"So," she started, her face remaining the same reddish tint. "In case you couldn't tell...I, um...I really like you, too," she said softly. I chuckled at that, and brought one hand up to place softly on her cheek.

"I'm glad."


	6. Telling All

**Here we go again! It's another new chapter. There's a wee bit of conflict in this one, though it's nothing compared to what I have planned for this story! Heh heh heh... Not saying any more than that just yet.**

**So, how many times have you seen the movie?? I'm going to my second viewing tonight, and hopefully third sometime soon!!**

**Also, did you see Rob on the Tonight Show? (purrs) So freakin' gorgeousss...! :D**

**Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The moment Edward left the apartment -- he was paged by the hospital, some major car accident or something -- Alice popped her head out from her bedroom.

"So?" She asked anxiously. I smiled, and gestured to the couch. The grinned and flew out of the room faster than a bolt of lightening. I sat down beside her as she began to bounce. "So?"

"What exactly do you want to know," I asked calmly, silently praying that her grilling would be quick and painless.

"Did you make out again?"

_Damn it._

"Alice," I groaned, falling face first on to the cushions.

"I'm only teasing," she giggled, lifting me up. She brushed off my sleeves, and patted my hair down as I stared at her curiously. She just shrugged.

"Fine. What do you really want to know then?"

"What happened!"

I sighed, and began to twist the sleeves of my shirt around in my hands.

"Nothing much. Edward just mentioned that he...likes me."

I was then thrown back by the force of Alice's squeal. After regaining some composure, I cautiously glanced over at her to make sure the worst was over.

_Choose your words carefully, Bella. She looks like she could explode again at any moment._

"What were his exact words?"

"I really like you," I quoted, blushing slightly. Alice opened her mouth immediately to reply, but I stopped her. "Though that could mean anything!"

Alice just rolled her eyes, and waved my concerns away with a flick of the wrist.

"Well, what happened after he said that?"

My blush spread quickly the moment my mind replayed the events proceeding his admition.

"Umm....we kissed."

Alice squealed, and clapped her hands.

"Come on, Bella! That oughtta tell you something!"

"Well, um, _I_ kissed _him_."

"Did he respond to it?"

"Yes," I sighed, without hesitation. I was expecting that question.

Alice smiled smugly, and patted my hands.

"Then I really don't think there's any more to say. He digs you," she said matter-of-factly, with a firm nod. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Alice."

"Hey, have I ever been wrong before?"

"No," I sighed.

And it was true. She never has.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella!"

I whipped around, only to find Jessica standing behind the counter. I inwardly groaned, praying that this confrontation would be done soon.  
_  
I'm not even on break! Mrs. Newton had better not catch me. She's been looking for a reason to get me fired since I first started._

"Yeah, Jess?"

"I'm gonna need you to cover my shift. I've got a date," she sneered, toying with a stray lock of hair.

"Jess," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
_  
I'm really starting to get fed up with this._

"Sorry, it's already squared away with Mrs. Newton."

"Going out with Mike, then?"

"Yes," she replied curtly, with a glare.  
_  
I'll take that as a 'no'._

"Well, I must be going now. See you."

But just as she turned to leave, the door opened up -- and in walked Edward, in all his godlike glory. Jessica froze, and her eyes lit up as she took in his form. I had to restrain myself from reaching over and snatching her eyes out, Kill Bill style.

"Bella," Edward grinned, strolling over. Though once he noticed Jessica, his demeanor changed. He became stiff, and his genuine smile turned forced. "Jessica," he said curtly, nodding politely in her direction.

_What the hell...?_

"Edward," she replied in a sugary sweet tone, making me flinch. "Why haven't you called?"

_What the HELL...?!_

"I, um," Edward began, running a hand through his hair nervously.

_Okay I know i'm supposed to be mad at him, but now I just can't remember why...he's just too gorgeous.  
_

Edward kept shooting me nervous glances as he fumbled and stuttered, trying to come with a good excuse. After a few minutes of this Jessica finally gave up.

"It's okay. I'll just try your number again," she sighed, the plastic smile never leaving her face. "See you soon." She patted him eagerly on the arm, lingering a few thousand multiseconds too long. He gazed pleadingly at me, and it looked as though he was trying to shy away from her touch without seeming like it was being done on purpose.

Thankfully, she finally took her leave. Edward let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Thank God," he grumbled.

I nodded and picked up the towel I was using to soap down the counter with before all this started. But before I got the chance to do any work, Edward put his hand over mine, stopping its movements. I looked up to find his emerald eyes boring into me. His mouth was open though nothing was coming out.

_I don't believe it. Is he actually speechless??_

"What are you doing here," I asked after a long moment of silence.

"I came by to see you, since I'm on my lunch hour."

I nodded, already having taken note of his blue scrubs.

_Why do they have to look so good on him..._

"Well, you've seen me," I replied coldly, moving my hand out from under his. I tried to tell myself the cold I felt wasn't from the loss of contact...

_There must just be a breeze in here, right?_

"Bella, there's a reason for what just happened."

"And what would that be?" I tried to sound absentminded, though I think my voice was quivering a little too much.

There was another long pause as Edward seemed to be plotting his response.

"It has to do with how I got your number."

_Say what?_

My head shot up at that, and I found he had a crooked grin firmly in place.

"I was hoping that would catch your attention."

"What exactly does this have to do with that?" I asked slowly, my emotions beginning to conflict. Because as much as I wanted to be mad at him for what happened, deep down I knew he had a perfectly reasonable explanation. I'd let him have his chance before breaking down over this.

He sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs that was set in front of the counter. Crossing his arms he leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the counter top.

"I saw you working here. Two days after we met on Halloween. Me and Emmett were on the way to try out a new gym, and he wanted to stop off here first to get something to eat. I noticed you working behind the counter, and..."

He sighed again, and stuck both hands in his hair, tousling it up and leaving it in an enticing disarray.

"Well, to be honest I got nervous. I convinced Emmett to leave, to find a different place to eat."

"So along the way you ran into Jessica and felt the need to give her your number?"  
_  
Ooops. Damn word vomit!_

I immediately felt guilty as Edward's face fell, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was clear that this was difficult for him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, softening up my features.

"No Bella, _i'm_ sorry. That was a stupid move."

"So I was right."  
_  
Damn it! DAMN IT! I knew it, of course it was too good to be true. Why would this gorgeous, incredible man have any interest in me? He was just waiting for something better to come along._

"I came back a few days later," he said, continuing with his explanation. Though I wasn't sure if I could take any more of this, I still couldn't help it. I let him continue, though I refused to look him in the eye. "Jessica came up to wait on me. I asked for you, but she informed me that you were on break. I decided to wait for you. But she wouldn't leave..."

I clamped my eyes shut, trying to stop the images of her and my Edward flirting. It disgusted me.

"In a last attempt to get rid of her, I made a deal with her. She gave me your number, and I gave her my old number - which is no longer in use. After that I bolted out of here, and tried to gather up the courage to call you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.  
_  
I mean, come on. Jessica throws herself at him, and he asks her to give him _my_ number?_

"Really," he said firmly, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel the sincerity in every syllable, and it shocked the hell out of me. "Bella, I meant what I said. I really like you."

I blushed against my will at that.

_Could this man possibly be any more perfect??_

"Um...Well, you know I like you, too," I mumbled, shifting my weight from foot to foot while trying to hide the ridiculous grin on my face.

_Damn this man and his ability to turn me into a pile of goo at just a few wonderfully velvet lines!_

"I'm glad," he chuckled, letting out a slight sigh of what I'm assuming was relief. "Oh, and by the way..."

"Hmm?"

"Well, as much as I love to see you, umm...Maybe I shouldn't come around here anymore. I'm kind of afraid of running into Jessica again," he said sheepishly, ducking his head down so that a few stray locks of hair fell into his eyes. I instinctively reached over to brush them away, lingering for a few moments on his forehead. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes.

"Bella!"

I turned around quickly, having to brace myself of the counter for support for fear of falling down.

_Mrs. Newton..._

"Um...yes?"

"You're not on break."

"I-I know, I was just - "

"I'm not paying you to loaf around. Get back to work," she growled, giving Edward a last once over and spinning on her heels to walk away.

I groaned and closed my eyes, cursing the fact that I needed this stupid job.

_I just wish Edward didn't have to see that._

"Bella," he hissed, causing me to turn back around to face him curiously. He had a look of sheer hatred on his face. "Please tell me that isn't your boss."

"Well...she's one of them. It's kind of a family business," I replied softly, growing afraid for what he might do.

_As much as i'd love to see the look on Mrs. Newton's face after finding this place torched to the ground..._

"Bella, I don't know if I like you working here."

I placed a hand over his reassuringly, and it seemed to calm him down slightly.

"It's alright, really. Nobody likes their boss."

"This is different. I don't like the way she talks to you...the way she looks at you," he growled.

"Edward...."

He closed his eyes and ducked his head down, as if trying to control his temper. I reached over and placed my free hand on his cheek, gently caressing the skin. He smiled softly and looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I....just don't feel right about her."

His pager began to beep suddenly, and he quickly reached down to pick it up out of his pocket. After reading the screen he cussed under his breath and stood up.

"The hospital," he sighed. "They need me back there."

"Sure," I nodded, silently wishing that he would stay here with me.

_Don't go..._

"Would it be alright if I call once my shift is over?"

"Of course."

"It may be pretty late..."

"I don't care."

He grinned that adorable crooked grin and leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, turning to head straight out the door before I could respond.


	7. Moving Forward

**And so we reach chapter the seventh! It's been a fun ride so far, eh? I'm trying to move things along though, so that it's the same time in the story as it is now! December. So it sort of skips a few weeks without much of an explanation. Let me know if that bugs you, I could come up with a one-shot that includes the dates ExB had in those missing weeks. **

**So how many times have you seen the movie now? I'm going to my third viewing on Saturday, and am really excited! Me and my mom have even convinced my dad to go. Heh heh heh... He won't know what hit him. :D**

**Hope you're all having a great week! Thank you so much for all of your reviews/story alerts/story favorites and such. I really appreciate it, more than you know!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

My shift at the hospital was spent in a total daze. After visiting Bella at her job, she was all I could think about. Her, _us_...

To think that she hadn't trusted me, that I had lied of my feelings for her... It drove me to the brink of insanity. Had I really done anything to make her doubt me?

_Well, you screwed up at handling Jessica._

_Oh, right._

"Edward!"

I flinched at the harsh sound to that voice. The voice that was always calm and collected, never raised.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I sighed, hanging my head in shame.

_Damn it Edward, you know better than to daydream at work! You could kill someone!_

_Well, I suppose i've never had anything to daydream about before now..._

"My mind has been elsewhere today. Sorry."

"It's alright. But if you're unable to concentrate, I don't know if this is the place for you to be. We require your full, undivided attention here, Edward. I know you understand that."

I nodded, awkwardly shoving my hands into my pockets.

_Why do I feel like i'm two years old again..._

Carlisle's features softened, and he placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Take the day off to clear your thoughts, alright? You can come back tomorrow."

"Okay," I nodded, giving him an apologetic smile. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------  
_  
This was stupid. Idiotic. The worst idea ever. At least at work I could do things to take my mind off of Bella. But now with all of this free time...._

"Stop moping, Eddie," Emmett said cheerily, patting me roughly on the back. I flinched and glared over at him.

"I'm not moping. And don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it."

"I know," he grinned. "But really man, cheer up! Why don't you call her, instead of just sitting around here thinking about her and making yourself miserable."

"She's probably at work."

"Well what if she isn't? Maybe she's distracted too, and so was let off early like you were."

"No, Bella is more responsible than that. Besides, why would she even be distracted?"

"Ah come on, Eddie! I saw that look in her eyes at the party as you two left. She's crazy about you."

"You don't know that," I grumbled, trying to shield my face so he couldn't see the new pink tint.

"Awwww! And little Eddie feels the same way about her," Emmett laughed, reaching over to try and pinch my cheeks.

"Could you possibly be any more annoying?" I growled and pushed him away. He just chuckled and took my cell phone from the table.

"Well if you won't call her, i'll call for you."

"You wouldn't..."

"I'm guessing she's number one on speed dial?" He asked while flipping the phone open.

"Emmett!"

"I sure hope she's home. I've never been good at leaving messages."

_Oh God, he actually found her number! IT'S RINGING!_

"Emmett. Give. Me. The. Phone."

"Okay," he shrugged, tossing it my way. I fumbled a little and nearly dropped the thing, causing Emmett to roar with laughter. "No wonder you refuse to play football!"

"Hello?" Bella's voice asked softly from the phone. I took a deep breath to calm myself and held the receiver up to my ear.

"Bella..."

"Edward?"

I could practically hear the smile in her voice, which made a huge smile of my own break out.

"Yeah, hey."

"Hey...What are you doing?"

"Um, well I was let off work early. So i'm just at home with Emmett. So how come you're at home? I thought you were at work."

"Yeah, but...well, they sort of let me off early too."

"Well?" Emmett asked with a smug grin.

"She was let off early too," I hissed, swatting at his arm in hopes that he'd get the hint and leave.

"HA! What'd I tell you, man? She's got it as bad for you as you've got for her!"

"Is that Emmett?" Bella asked, causing my face to turn a light shade of pink...again.

_You know, I never _used _to blush._

"Yeah...I'm sorry, he can be a real pain sometimes," I said while casting a glare his way. He shrugged and left the room. "So are you doing anything right now?"

"No," Bella said quickly and, if I'm not just giving myself an ego boost here, eagerly.

"Great! Would you like to do something?"

"I'd love to."

"Alright, i'll head on over."

"Hey, um...Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Well...you know, you've seen my place, but...I haven't...really...um," she stuttered. I could practically hear the blush in her voice.

"So you'd like to come over here," I chuckled.

"If that's alright with you..."

"Yes, of course it is. I'll give you my address."

Emmett popped his head back into the room and began making kissing noises. I took off one of my shoes and threw it at him.

-------------------------------------------------

And so, the next few weeks I spent every moment of my spare time with Bella. Jasper and Emmett were beginning to get fed up, since they rarely saw any of me anymore. They were threatening to call my parents.

"Come on guys. I'll tell them about Bella soon, but until then I don't want to put any pressure on her. I don't know if she's ready for that kind of commitment yet."

"Edward, you know how she feels about you. She's moments away from spouting the 'L' word," Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He's right," Jasper nodded. "I know you don't think so, but everyone else that's given you two as much as a passing glance can see it."

"That's not true," I grumbled, shaking my head. "I may have strong feelings for her, but there's no way to know how she feels. She's impossible to read."

"Why don't we let your parents decide that one," Emmett grinned, reaching for my cell phone.

"No you don't, not this time!" I swiftly dodged out of the way of his hulking arm, and couldn't help but chuckle at his surprised expression.

"So you really don't want me to call 'em."

"I will call them myself - once Bella and I are ready."

Jasper nodded, smiling warmly at me while crossing his arms. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't look like he was willing to give up.

"Come on, Eddie! Take the next step."

"Emmett," Jasper warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let him do this his own way. He knows what he's doing."

"Ohhh man, this is because of that Alice thing, isn't it?" Emmett groaned. "So now you two are gonna be all buddy-buddy because you've both gone cuckoo over some chick?"

"That's one way to put it," I laughed.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply to that, but a knock on the door cut him off. I grinned cheekily and strolled over to open it, knowing just who it would be.

"You know you don't need to knock anymore, Bella," I chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She blushed, which caused my grin to grow further.

"Okay."

"So would you like to come in before we head out? I must warn you though - Emmett is likely to give you a good ribbing."

"Umm...Well, I..."

"We don't have to," I laughed. "Just let me grab my jacket."

I turned around and walked to the closet in the hallway, opening it up and searching out my favorite leather jacket.

_I hope it doesn't look like i'm trying to impress her. You know, even if I am. But more than one woman have given me an extra once over while I wore it. Finally i've found one worth trying to show off in front of._

"Wearing the jacket?" Emmett laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

"So?"

"Good luck!" He grinned, strolling out the door right past a very curious Bella.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Jasper laughed. "Emmie was just giving Eddie a rough time." He grabbed his jacket out from the closet and headed for the door. "Later, Eddie."

"Later Jazzie," I replied coldly, turning away from him. I sighed in frustration as I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Eddie?" Bella asked innocently. I turned to look at her, and couldn't help but shudder involuntarily at the angel before me.

_That little minx..._

"Yeah....It's just something they like to...well, eh, tease me about," I stuttered. Bella giggled - a sound that caused my heart to skip a beat.

_Face it Edward, you've got it bad. You're one step away from writing a love song about the woman._

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I kind of like it. Eddie."

I grinned at that, and wrapped my arms around her waist as she giggled again.

"You know, i'm starting to like the sound of it. Say it again?"

"Eddie," she whispered, leaning up to me. I shivered, and my grip around her grew tighter.

"You're driving me crazy, love," I grumbled, closing the distance between our lips. She froze momentarily. I was about to pull away when suddenly her hands grabbed at my hair, and she pulled me closer. I smiled against her mouth, and began to slowly drag one hand up her body as the other clung to her hip for dear life.

"Edward," she moaned, breaking away for air. I growled at that, and began to kiss a trail down her neck. Her hands dug into my scalp and she began to slowly press her hips into mine. By this point my hand was nearly up to her chest.

_And she still hasn't pushed you away..._

My hand began to tremble as it slowly crept closer to its target. I nearly chickened out, until suddenly one of Bella's hands came down and helped me reach my destination.

"Bella," I hissed, too afraid to move my hand for fear of a loss of self control. "You're driving me crazy..."

_Your mother raised her better than to ravage your girlfriend in the middle of a hallway with the front door open...With the_ front door open_!!_

I quickly pulled away, and dashed over to the door, slamming it closed. I took a moment to catch my breath, then leaned my back against the door, running a hand through my already tousled hair.

_Thank God nobody walked past the door. Or was...peering in_, I shuddered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella...I shouldn't have....lost control like that. As much as I wanted it, it probably wasn't the best...I mean, it's just that..."

I was interrupted by Bella as she began to laugh. It was clear she was a little breathless after our antics, and my male ego swelled at the fact.

"Don't be sorry, Edward. Really."

She walked over and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her with a smile.

"To be honest, I rather enjoyed myself."

I chuckled at that, and held her closer.

_I should really wear this jacket more often._


	8. Surprises, Surprises

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! There's just been so much going on. Like with school, i'm unbelievably behind and the semester ends on the 26th. Once that's over and done things will be back to normal, i'll have more free time and everything.**

**To the few people that actually read this, again I am sorry. I'm working hard here... Or at least trying to.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Edward. Me. Love._

_HE SAID _LOVE_._

_He said love while referring to me._

_Is this something I'm supposed to freak out over? Because I'm really starting to freak out._

_In a good way, though. I think._

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked, breaking me from my trance by waving a hand in front of my face. "You've been acting really weird since you got back from your date with Edward."

I could pretty much see the light bulb flick on over her head.

"Something happened with Edward!"

"No. I mean, I don't think so..."

"BELLA!!"

I cringed, and decided to start preparing myself for the barrage of questions that were sure to follow.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Tell. Me. Everything. I can tell this is something big, you're practically glowing! What happened? What did he do? Did he say something? Well, tell me already!"

"I will if you'll let me."

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry. Pick out any question you'd like to start with."

"Okay, fine. I'll just get it over with... Edward used the word 'love' while referring to me."

_It's best to just blurt that out into the open, right?_

But as I risked a glance at Alice, I knew straight away that was a big fat mistake.

Her eyes slowly began to widen, as did her mouth. A little "ohp" sound squeaked out -- that was the cue to cover my ears.

"HOLY CROW, BELLA!!!"

I flinched, quickly flinging my hands up to cover my ears.

_A little late for that one._

"Easy, Alice! You'll cause an earthquake in Mexico or something."

She opened her mouth to respond, but froze suddenly and lifted a brow questioningly at me.

"Um, I'm just trying to calm you down?" I mumbled softly.

She busted in to a fit of giggles at that, causing me to sigh in relief.

_That must mean the worst is over...right?_

"Bella," she said through her giggles, clutching a hand to her heart as if trying to relax herself. "You're so absurd sometimes."

I shrugged at that, figuring she was probably right.

"So then, is that all for my interrogation?"

"Are you kidding?!"

_Oh God, it's going to be a long day..._

"Oh come on, Alice..."

"Did you say it back? Did he say anything else? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"No, no, and we made out and went about our date," I blushed.

_Quick and painless, Bella. Quick and painless._

Alice nodded excitedly.

"Yes, yes, and...?"

"And that's it."

".......That's it?"

"That's it."

Her brows furrowed at that, causing me to hold back a chuckle.

"So then... Why are you looking like you've just found eternal happiness?"

I blushed again, like I always do whenever someone speaks directly to me, and began to twirl a lock of hair between my fingers - but then stopped in mid-twirl, turning a deeper shade of red, realizing how blond I must have looked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Right, now I see. You have."

"Don't be silly, Alice."

"You're the silly one, Bella."

"And how's that?"

She simply gave me a knowing look, and patted me on the hand. I gave her a look - the one that says '_You're being odd_'.

But before I got a chance to voice my thoughts, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud, looking back and forth from Alice to the direction of the door. "Did you have a date with Jasper?"

"You know I gave him a key," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh, right..."

I'd actually completely forgotten. She'd broken the news last night after my date with Edward, but at the time I was too consumed with thoughts of him to really pay much attention to what she was saying...

"I'll go see who it is."

So I got up from the couch and headed to the door, opening it up a crack and peeking out to see who it was.

There I found Edward in wrinkled scrubs, running a hand through his hair tensely, his eyes swollen and bloodshot.

"Edward?" I squeaked, quickly opening the door the rest of the way. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked to the ground, bringing the other hand up to mess with his bronze locks.

"I....." He started, taking a few deep breaths. I took a step closer, my stomach clenching tightly at the sight of his distress. "It's a long story, Bella. I just really wanted to see you right now."

Without another word he closed the distance between us, pulling me in to a bone crunching hug. I wrapped my arms around him immediately, and raised a hand up to gently caress the back of his neck. His hold on me grew tighter, and I could swear I heard a strangled sob escape him.

"Edward," I whispered, placing my forehead in to his chest as he placed his down on my shoulder. "It's alright," I cooed, my maternal instinct kicking in to overdrive. I had suddenly developed the need to tend to him as though he were a child. "Why don't you come inside and sit down." I took hold of one of his hands, rubbing my thumb across it gently, leading him to the living room and on to the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish you wouldn't have to... you know, see me like this," he huffed, wiping the back of his arm over his eyes, making sure there weren't any stray tears.

"I don't care, Edward. And you look fine anyways," I said gently, wiping a stray lock of hair away from his eyes.

He just scoffed at me, turning away and covering his face with his hands. I sighed in frustration.

"Edward, really." He didn't turn back around. "As a matter of fact, you look better than fine. You always do," I muttered, more to myself than to him.

He took my hand again, finally turning back over to face me.

"I really am sorry, Bella," he sighed, using his free and to comb through his messy hair. "I just need to be with someone right now, and you were the first person I thought of."

I took a double take at that.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes and chuckling humorlessly. "Must I remind you every time we're together how much I care for you? It's getting a little ridiculous."

"Well, no. Not every time," I blushed. He chuckled again.

"Not every time..."

I wrapped my shoulders around the back of his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. He sighed, pressing his head against mine.

"Really, Bella... Thank you for being here with me."

"Of course, Edward. Just relax now..."

He nodded, turning slightly to wrap his arms around my waist, pressing us closer together. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation the feel on his hands gave me, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes as a small smile played against his lips.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice standing in the doorway to her bedroom, a mixture of emotions running across her face.  
_  
Concern._

_Confusion._

_Pride?_

And God bless her, instead of coming over and asking what was going on, she simply gave me a slight nod and crept into her room, closing the door softly to give us some privacy.

I smiled and nuzzled in closer to Edward, holding him close and waiting as patiently as possibly for him to be ready to tell me what happened.

* * *

At what must have been a few hours later, I awoke to a slight rumbling noise in my right ear. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times trying to allow my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

_Hmm... _

_Warm. _

_Comfortable. _

_Soft rumble. _

_Oddly at peace._

_Edward!_

I froze, afraid of waking the sleeping figure under me.

_Okay. I'm laying on top of Edward on the couch. The sun is setting outside._

_How do I not remember this happening?_  
_  
I must have been out of it._

_Or it could be that you're still tired from having just woken up._

_Yeah, that's probably it._

Edward then snorked loudly, the volume of it causing his eyes to fly open. He gazed down at me in shock, sleep still in his eyes.

"Bella?" He asked drowsily, a hand reaching up from beside me to run through his hair. It took me a minute to realize that it was my hand. "What time is it?"

"Late, I think. The sun's setting."

He blinked a few times, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I was just so exhausted from everything... I guess I just fell asleep."

"Well, so did I," I shrugged, hoping to keep the tone light. I didn't want the vulnerable Edward i'd seen earlier to emerge again.

"Umm... I suppose I should be heading home. You probably have plans for the evening, I didn't mean to interrupt." He made a move to get up, but I simply placed a hand on his chest and pushed him right back.

"I don't think you should leave yet."

He looked up at me with surprise. I blushed at that, removing my hand.

"I don't have plans... Or anything. You don't have to go," I mumbled.

He smiled softly at me, taking hold of the hand i'd pulled away, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on my wrist.

"That shade of red looks so lovely on you."

I turned a darker shade at those words. His smile grew momentarily, before pain flashed through his features and it quickly faltered.

"As much as I hate to do so, I'm afraid I really do have to leave."

"Oh..." The disappointment was clear in my voice, though it was still thick with sleep.

"I can come back later on. I'm not quite sure when though, i'll have to call. You know, if you'd like."

"Yeah, whenever you're free," I nodded, sliding up to get off of him. He grabbed hold of my other wrist, pulling me gently back.

"Not yet, not yet. One more minute," he sighed, wrapping me into a hug. I placed my head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent from his neck - though trying to be discreet about it.

What he said next, I wasn't expecting.

"Bella, my parents died."

I froze for a second at that, then carefully pulled away to see his face. His eyes were bloodshot, and filled with a pain that I could tell he was trying to restrain.

"What?" I gasped.

I probably could have come up with better, but I was still not fully awake yet.

"It happened early this morning. Car accident. I was told it was a drunk driver..."

"Oh God, Edward, I'm so sorry..."

"Please," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut tight for a minute. By the time he opened them again I was more composed. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet. I know I should have told you when I first came over, but I just couldn't. I wanted to block it away, to see you, and feel you, and hope that it would all just disappear..."

He scoffed at that, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to leave, to go home and have to make the arrangements... I just wish I could stay here with you forever."

My heart felt as though it was being squeezed through a juicer. It killed me to see Edward in such pain. I wanted to track down the scum that had done such an unthinkable thing and break their neck with my bare hands. But as I gazed at my bronze locked Adonis, I knew there was only one thing to do about this.

"Well, I'm here for you. Always, no matter what you need. You can come back here anytime things start to feel like too much. I - I could stay at your place, to help you with everything, to help you get through it all..."

Before I could finish getting my thoughts out, I was silenced as Edward placed a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips.

"You're too good for me, love," he mumbled, so quietly I had to wonder if he ever meant for me to hear it.

* * *

**Side note: I'm kind of having doubts about this story. After spending so many countless nights reading fanfictions here, it's really making me over-criticize all of my work. It doesn't help that I don't have a very big vocabulary... Nothing ever owns up to the work of others. It's quite a pathetic comparison, actually.**

**Of course I still have plans and ideas for this story. I'm not that mean, I wouldn't just end things like this. I just am not sure if it's good enough...**

**(And no, this isn't just a plea for more reviews to boost self esteem or anything like that. I don't do that - at least, I try not to. I'm just horribly self conscious, and I give up too easily on everything)**


	9. Help Pull Me Through

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Really, I wasn't expecting anything like that. You all rock!**

**I know I haven't responded to all the reviews yet, but I was just working hard on cranking this chapter out nice and fast for you guys. There's more to come!**

**Thanks again :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

By the time the sun had gone down, I'd finished packing my overnight bag and was ready to give it a once over.

_Tooth brush_

_Hair brush_

_Those new pajamas Alice got me the other week..._

"Good enough," I sighed, zipping up the bag and flinging it over my shoulder. Edward nodded at me from his place against the doorway of my bedroom.

"Are you ready?" He asked politely, clearly in no rush to get back to his place. I nodded, slowly walking over to him.

"You're sure you want me there?"

"Yes, of course I am." He smiled, a real smile, one that went all the way up to his eyes. "I don't know if I've told you this before, but... You have a very particular effect on me. It's very soothing." He ran a hand through his messy hair, a nervous habit that I had fallen in love with. "Take earlier for example. I never thought I'd sleep again." His smile faltered. I took hold of one of his hands, which seemed to help. "But once I got here..."

I blushed, giving his hand a gentle squeeze that he was more than happy to return.

"Bella?" Alice's head peeked in - and she was staring directly at my bag, but in an oddly subtle way. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded curtly, rubbing my thumb over Edward's hand soothingly as a flash of pain went through his eyes.

"Yes, Alice. But i'll be staying the night at Edward's."

"You will?"

I nodded again, giving her the '_you'll be informed later_' look.

"Alright... Call me later." She gave me a brief but firm hug, then turned to Edward. "See you later," she said politely, gently patting him on the shoulder on her way out. He let out a large gust of air once he was gone, as though he was holding it in.

"Here I thought it would be the Spanish Inquisition," he said humorlessly, pinching the bridge of his nose. I leaned forward, placing my lips firmly against his in hopes of a distraction.

_Plus that wild, unruly hair is giving me the shivers._

He froze momentarily, before returning the kiss happily, placing his hands on my waist. I inched closer, spurred on by his eagerness. His grip grew tighter as he pulled me closer. I shoved my hands into his hair, grabbing fist fulls of it and sighing happily against his mouth. He growled, turning us around sharply, pinning my back up against the wall. The overnight bag was pressing into me painfully, but I didn't care. I simply crushed myself closer, eagerly parting my lips. He responded surprisingly fast, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and pressing his body roughly against me. I gasped at the surge of electricity that had begun to flow through us. One of his hands reached up and roughly grabbed hold of my breast, causing me to exhale sharply.

My head was drowning in a sea of lust.

_A sea of Edward_.

I didn't even seem to be in control anymore.

Edward hummed in pleasure, bringing his free hand up to grab the other side. I arched myself into his touch, which only made him so much more eager. He began to slowly grind his hips into mine, gradually picking up pace. My grip on his hair grew tighter as I began to match his movements.

He broke away from my lips as we began to run out of air, and began to kiss up my neck, giving little nips every so often. He made it all the way up to my earlobe, and then suddenly bit down on it, causing me to moan loudly and shove my hips harder against his, suddenly desperate for even the slightest amount of friction.

_He had found my weakness._

"Edward," I panted, tugging his hair roughly.

My words mixed in with the tug seemed to snap him out of something. He quickly released my breasts and backed away.

"What, what is it," I asked, my brain still in a fog of lust.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he replied breathlessly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have done that. I took things to far, I lost control."

"Does it look like I'm complaining?"

He glared pointedly at me. I flinched.

"What I'm saying is, I... that was..." He groaned, walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. "I'm not in control of my emotions. As well as I should be, anyways. I took advantage of you." He shook his head in disgust, placing an arm over his eyes. "I was just trying to forget, and I got carried away."

I dropped my overnight bag to the ground and sat down next to him, removing his arm with a scowl.

"Don't you dare beat yourself up over that. I didn't ask you to stop."

"But it wasn't right, I was so selfish..."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed one of his hands. He tried to pull it back but I held on tight.

"No. I'm the selfish one. I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in it, I knew how you were feeling."

"Please, don't try and pin this on yourself. It will only make me feel more and more upset over the whole thing."

I used my free hand to pull his face towards me. I looked him straight in the eye, hoping to convey just how much care and compassion I felt in that very moment. I didn't blink once.

"Don't be sorry," I said firmly, causing a smile to break out across his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, in appearance, you're not very frightening. So why am I so afraid to ague..."

* * *

We soon reached Edward's place. He took a deep breath and stuck the key in the lock, unlocking the door and opening it slowly. He reached an arm in through the doorway, flipped a light switch on, and backed up, gesturing for me to enter first. I crossed my arms and stood in place.

"Ladies first, Bella."

"I'm not the one who owns the place," I smirked. He sighed and reached over to take my hand, leading us both in together.

"I'll show you to my room. You can sleep in my bed, i'll just hit the couch," he grumbled, turning on lights in all the rooms along the way.

"No, no, i'm not stealing your bed. You sleep there. I'm the guest, i'll use the couch."

He stopped in front of his bedroom, releasing my hand to cross his arms. I mimicked him, right down to the stern glare, causing him to smile a little.

"Bella. You get the bed."

"I'm not stealing your bed."

"Well, I won't be sleeping there."

I huffed, causing him to grin smugly.

"Then it's settled." He led me into his bedroom, taking the overnight bag from my shoulders and setting it down on top of the bed. "The bathroom is right in there, feel free to use anything you wish." I scoffed. "_Anything_, Bella," he replied sternly. "What's mine is yours."

I relented, nodding up at him with a pout. He gave me my favorite crooked grin, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. By the time he pulled away, the glint in his eyes had gone. Vulnerable Edward was beginning to resurface.

"I'll be in the living room. I have to... make a few phone calls," he grumbled, shooting me a forced smile and turning to leave.

"Edward..." He turned back around. "Would you like me to come with?" I asked in a tiny voice, twisting the sleeves of my shirt around nervously. I hated to think of him all alone during such a hard time, if even just for a moment.

There seemed to be conflict in his eyes as he thought over his response. I was sure he would say no, but after a few seconds he nodded once.

"If you wish."

I nodded in return, walking over and taking one of his hands in mine. He glanced down at our clasped hands and a very slight smile emerged.

* * *

Edward spent a good part of the night making calls. I sat beside him the whole time, holding his hand and trying to be as comforting as possible. He took everything surprisingly well, not shedding a single tear.

By ten o' clock he made his last call, deciding it was too late to make any more.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," I said softly, pulling him into a hug. He sighed into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're taking this so well."

"I have you to thank for that."

"What did I do?"

He chuckled, leaning back and placing the back of his palm against my cheek.

"You've been so amazing, Bella. I don't know how I could possibly thank you."

I blushed, leaning my face into his palm in an attempt to hide it. He chuckled again.

"Really. I'm glad you'll be staying here. I don't know what i'd do without you."

_Come on, Bella. Control the blood flow to your face. Control it!_

"I... um, well, you know, i'm glad to be here."

He nodded, bringing his hand down to one of mine, joining them together with a smile.

"You should get some sleep," he whispered. "You're looking tired."

"I have a feeling you need it more than me."

"Maybe," he sighed, glancing across the room at the couch he had insisted on sleeping on. After a minute he looked back at me, his eyes pleading. "Bella... Would it be too much to ask if..."

"Of course not, Edward. Take the bed, i'll just grab a blanket and - "

"No," he said quickly, looking down at his feet sheepishly. "I was going to ask if... you'd share the bed with me."

_If my face wasn't red before, it surely is now._

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. He looked away from his feet with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You're sure it wouldn't make you uncomfortable?"

I rolled my eyes, dragged him up, and led us to the bedroom, not bothering to voice my thoughts.  
_  
Mostly because they're all incredibly embarrassing, and... revealing._

Once we were inside his room, he released my hand and brought his own up to his hair, tousling it nervously.

"Go ahead and, um, do whatever you need in the bathroom. I can just change in here, and use the other bathroom out in the hall..."

I nodded, grabbing my overnight bag and bringing it with me to the bathroom. After I had finished changing, and brushing my teeth for ten minutes, I slowly opened the door.

Edward was standing awkwardly next to the bed, shirtless, with long green flannel pajama bottoms. I ducked my head down in hopes of hiding the dazed look on my face from seeing my shirtless Edward, and shuffled over. He pulled the covers back and crawled in, patting the spot beside him.

I swear my face turned every different shade of red imaginable.

After taking a deep breath I crawled in beside him, ducking my head into his chest. He turned off the bedside lamp, pulled the covers over us, and wrapped his arms around me protectively, leaning his chin on the top of my head.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered into my hair. I grinned and nuzzled deeper into his chest, relishing in the feel of skin on skin contact.

"Goodnight..."

And with that, he began to softly hum a very peaceful, unfamiliar melody. I was asleep before it even ended.


	10. Help And Worries

**This one's a tad short, just because I wanted to get the rest of the angst out of the way. By the next chapter everything will be more cheery, I promise.**

**:)**

**And again, thank you all for your reviews! You're the BEST!  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The next few days were spent with Edward notifying all his family of the news, and making plans to take a trip back home to Chicago to finish the preparations for the funeral, as I sat by his side, giving as much love and support as possible.

The nights were spent just like the first. I lay in Edward's arms, my head on his chest, as he hummed that same song. I still haven't figured out what it was. I'm getting close to asking.

Each day as I stopped by my place to get a change of clothes, Alice would be there. Some days she'd help me pick out clothes, others we'd just talk.

This was a talk day.

"Hey, Alice," I called as I walked through the door and into the living room. She set her magazine down and patted the seat beside her. I obediently sat down.

"So, Bella, how did yesterday go?"

"Same," I sighed, crossing my arms and leaning back into the couch. "He talked with his family. I made sure we had constant contact, to keep him calm. Then we went to bed."

Alice nodded sympathetically.

"You know, I've been trying to think of things to cheer him up. Or at least take his mind off of everything for a little while. He's been under so much pressure..."

"Well, Christmas is coming up," she hinted, raising her brows expectantly.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that," I sighed, biting my bottom lip in frustration.

I'd yet to come up with the perfect gift.

"So what are you getting him?"

"Honestly? I... don't know."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"None that are good," I scoffed.

_A neck tie wouldn't do a whole lot of good to a man that's just lost his parents._

She nodded at that, her eyes glazing over as if deep in thought. I held my breath in anticipation.

_Alice has never been wrong before. Never._

"Have you told him?" she asked suddenly.

"Um... told him what..."

"Have you told him," she repeated, firmer this time, while giving me a pointed stare. My face flushed.

"No," I squeaked, silently wondering how in the hell she knew.

But instead of elaborating, she just smiled and gave me a hug.

"Then I think you already have the perfect gift."

* * *

**EPOV**

After Bella left, I picked up the phone and called Jasper.

Though I was sick and tired of phones after spending the past few days talking to all of my family, I needed some advice. Something I couldn't ask Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper. I have a question for you..."

"Yeah? Shoot."

"Well, i'm having trouble with something. I... I don't know what to get Bella for Christmas. It needs to be... you know, perfect."

"Ahhh, I see. Well that's a tough one, Edward. I don't know Bella as well as you do. Do you have any ideas of your own?"

"Nothing very good."

_The key to my place just doesn't seem like enough._

**"**Hmmm... Well... have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"You know... _told_ her."

"Ahhh, well, um, not exactly."

_How does he know? What, am I just shooting off signals?_

Jasper chuckled, making me want to crawl through the phone and force some answers out of him.

"Well, what? Do you have anything or not?"

"I think you've already got something perfect to give her. Just say those three little words."

"But... I... I mean..."

"Trust me, Eddie. It's the best thing you could give."

I let out a long, hard sigh at that, figuring he was probably right.

_At least it's better than anything i've come up with so far._

"Good luck."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"No problem. And, uh... well, i've got to ask. How have you been?"

"Not too bad, considering my... well, situation," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. "Bella has been amazing through it all. She's really been here for me."

"I'm glad to hear it, man. And, well, let me know whenever you want to hang out or something, alright? Me and Em haven't seen any of you these past few days. The phone lines have been tied up... You had us worried."

"Sorry about that. I was just... um, calling the family. You know."

"Right..."

We shared an awkward silence then that made me cringe.

"Well... i'll talk to you later then," he eventually said, making me sigh with relief.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Later."

"Later."

I hung the phone back up on the hook and leaned up against the wall, covering my face with my hands in frustration.

_Please, Bella... Hurry back..._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

The next day, Edward was going to leave for Chicago for a week. My heart twisted up into knots at the thought of him being alone.

As self absorbed as it might sound, I think I was the only reason Edward didn't have some sort of emotional breakdown. When I arrived back at his place after my talk with Alice, he looked like a complete wreck. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a tender, passionate kiss. He responded eagerly, but then pulled away suddenly, leading me inside and getting ready for bed without a word.

I was starting to worry.

So tonight as we crawled into bed, I decided to talk about things.

"Edward," I said meekly, resting my cheek against his chest.

"Yes?"

"There's something i'd like to talk about."

"Alright."

"Well, um..." I glanced up to gauge his reaction. He seemed composed on the outside, but - having known him as well as I do - I could tell there was something waiting underneath.

"It's about you leaving for Chicago tomorrow."

"Bella, I wish I didn't have to go. Believe me."

"Me too," I replied quickly. "But I guess that's sort of it."

"Yes?"

"I'm... I don't know, I guess i'm just... worried about you being by yourself out there, having to deal with everything."

"I'm fine Bella, really, don't worry," he responded curtly. I flinched. His features immediately softened, his grip on me tightening. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

He sighed, bringing a hand up to run through his hair.

"I'm just... I really don't want to think about it right now, okay? I want to appreciate all the time I can with you before I leave," he whispered, pressing his nose into my hair.

I nodded, placing a soft kiss on his bare chest and then leaning my forehead against it.

"I don't know how i'll sleep this next week without you," I mumbled, more to myself than to him.

He didn't respond. Instead, he began to hum that damn beautiful song, easily lulling me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

After waking up, I helped Edward pack. He had insisted upon it, arguing that if he did it on his own he'd "forget too much". So I made sure he had everything all packed up, and walked him out to the cab that would be taking him to the airport.

"When will you be back?" I whispered, clutching his hand tighter in mine. He glanced down at me, the gleam in his eyes already gone.

"Christmas Eve."

"That late?"

He nodded, walking around to the back of the cab where the driver had opened the trunk for his suitcase. He tossed it in, slamming the trunk just a little too roughly. I cringed, releasing his hand. He sighed.

"Sorry."

He turned to face me, taking my hand back into his own and sighing again.

"Bella... There's something I want to give you."

"There is?" I asked meekly, suddenly worried that I hadn't gotten him anything in return.

"Yeah. Um... here," he grumbled, turning my hand so the palm was facing up, and setting a key on it.

"What's this?"

"The key to my place. I was hoping that maybe, well, you'll be there when I get back."

"Are you sure?"

He laughed at that, causing me to glance up at him curiously. He just pressed the key firmer into my palm, and closed my fingers over it.

"Yes, Bella. I'm positive."

I smiled, quickly sticking the key in my jean pocket just in case he changed his mind, which only caused him to laugh again.

"Then of course i'll be there."

"Good," he nodded, seemingly pleased with himself. "Then I guess... um, i'll see you on Christmas Eve."

I pouted and reached out to pull him into a big bear hug, not willing to give him up just yet. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, clearly not wanting to let go yet either.

"I'll miss you," I whimpered, trying not to think of spending an entire week without him. The past few days had spoiled me rotten.

"Not as much as i'll miss you, love. Believe me," he sighed, giving me one last squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. He turned to open the door of the cab, hesitating for a moment before turning back around. He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Be safe," he whispered, giving me a quick kiss and turning around, getting into the cab without another word.

I watched helplessly as it drove off, taking a piece of my heart along with it.


	11. It's A Wonderful Life

**It's an early Christmas present for you guys! YAY!**

**This is now my favorite chapter. I put all of my sap into it, especially at the end. So no more angst here. Let me know what you think?**

**Merry Christmas and all around Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you get everything you wish for.**

**:)**

**Also... Anyone else see those pictures with Rob's new haircut? WOWZA! As much as i'll miss the old hair, this new cut is _definitely_ acceptable. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Chicago was, in a nutshell... depressing. Then again, planning a funeral anywhere you go is bound to be depressing.

Suffice it to say, I could not wait to get home to Bella. She was the only thing that pulled me through.

She didn't know it, but... I woke up early one morning and went over to see Alice. I asked her for a picture of Bella, any picture.

She didn't disappoint.

I was handed a beautiful 10 x 4 of Bella, seemingly taken by some sort of professional photographer, leaning against a chair by her elbows, hands on her chin, with a purple background.

I was so excited by the find that I wrapped Alice into a bone crunching hug, completely lifting her off the ground. She didn't seem the least bit surprised.

I kept the picture under one of the pillows in my hotel room, bringing it out and laying it on top of the pillow every night before going to sleep.

I tried not to think about how stalker-ish it might have seemed, focusing instead on the picture beside me, in hopes of being calmed enough to sleep.

But thankfully i'm going home today - meaning I don't have to settle for sleeping beside a _picture_ of Bella.

_I'm getting the real thing._

I tried calling Bella at the airport, to let her know when i'd be back.

No answer.

I then tried my home phone number. It rang a few times, making me worry a little, until finally she answered.

"Um, hello?" Bella asked in a tiny voice.

"Bella," I smiled, thankful to finally be able to hear her voice again.

"Edward!" She squealed - yes, she actually squealed.

_Talk about an ego boost..._

"I was hoping it would be you! I was nervous about answering, I mean, I don't live here or anything so I didn't want to just - "

"Bella," I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief though she couldn't see it. "I've told you before, what's mine is yours. I don't mind that you answered. That was kind of the whole point of me calling anyways..."

"Of course, i'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. So, i'm just calling to let you know i'll be home at around 8:30."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I... This will probably come out sounding all mushy and crap, but.... I've really missed you, Bella. More than you can possibly imagine."

I could hear a muffled squeak on the other end, causing me to smile a little.

"I've missed you too... Umm... Would it be too creepy if I said i've been sleeping in your bed every night since you left, just because it smells like you?"

I couldn't help myself - I threw my head back, laughing so loud and hard that I think it scared the people on the phones beside me, seeing as they began to slowly inch away.

"Should I be offended?" Bella asked with a huff, which only made me laugh harder.

"God, Bella," I managed between chuckles, "I really have missed you. I'll be home soon..."

* * *

**BPOV**

I spent every moment away from work at Edward's place.

Laying on the couch taking deep, greedy breaths of the fabric that still contained his lingering scent.

I was beginning to feel like a creepy obsessed stalker.

_He gave you the key to his place, Bella. He wants you there._

_Yes, that's right. Just keep repeating that over and over to make yourself feel better._

I did try and make sure to keep the place looking nice, at least. Giving the occasional dusting and making sure the fridge and cupboards were always stocked with some kind of food.

I even decorated the place for Christmas. No big spruce in the living room or anything like that, I wouldn't feel right doing something so big without asking.

Instead I brought over a ten inch plastic tree I found at a local drug store. It came with multi colored lights and everything. I set it on the end table in his living room, the one that was next to the couch.

I also set up some white lights around the windows of the living room, and put a wreath on the outside of the door.

I hoped it would help cheer Edward up a little bit. I didn't even want to think about all that he must have gone through in Chicago, all by himself...

At least he seemed in good spirits when he called from the airport a few hours ago.  
_  
Yes, because I made a fool of myself._

_Oh God! I made a fool of myself!!_

_What if he thinks i'm weird, that was a really creepy confession, what if he asks me to leave, to give the key back, to - _

"Bella?"

I shrieked and fell off of the couch landing straight on my ass.

_Right. He called a few _hours_ ago._

"Bella??"

He came running into the room, helping me up off the floor and looking me over protectively.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Um, you surprised me. I got so carried away trying to make everything look nice for when you got back, I didn't notice the time..."

He laughed loudly, causing me to pout in frustration.

"Well, I'm glad my embarrassment annoys you," I sighed, crossing my arms while trying to ignore the way my heart was pounding out of control at finally seeing Edward again - and hearing his beautiful laugh_._

_Focus, Bella. You're upset with him._

"I'm sorry, love, really. It's just that... that the lovely red on your cheeks fit nicely with that green sweater you're wearing," he chuckled, reaching over and pinching a piece of the fabric between his fingers.

"That's not funny," I huffed, stomping my foot angrily to make him more aware of my annoyance.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?"

"You're such a jerk," I growled, grabbing his face between my hands and pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled against my mouth, wrapping his arms securely against my waist.

After a minute we both pulled away at the same time and pressed our foreheads together.

_Already we're so in sync with each others movements._

_I love that._

"It's great to be home," he whispered, flashing my favorite crooked grin.

"You can say that again."

"I like what you've done to the place."

"Oh, you noticed," I smiled, biting my lower lip nervously.

_Please don't be mad..._

"I like it," he chuckled, clearly taking note of my self consciousness. "I probably should have put something up myself, but... I like what you've done better."

"Really?"

"Silly Bella," he sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

I eyed his suitcase in the entry way - it was unzipped, and there was some sort of picture sticking out.

"What's that?"

He turned around to see what I was looking at, then quickly turned back.

"Umm... a picture."

"So I noticed. Of what?"

I began to walk over, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You," he sighed.

I stopped, and turned around to look at him.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

I wrinkled my nose up in confusion, causing him to grin.

"Hey, you had my bed I had that picture..."

"Oh God," I groaned, pulling the picture out as my face turned ten shades darker.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked quickly, probably assuming the worst.

"I'm going to kill Alice," I growled, tossing the picture back inside his bag and crossing my arms. "She knows I hate that picture. I look like an idiot."

"You do not look like an idiot, Isabella," Edward snarled, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it tightly, as if signaling me to turn around. I did.

His nostrils were all flared up, and I swear I saw flames dancing in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, the most beautiful woman i've ever seen. And I won't have you talking down on yourself, okay?"

I cringed, relenting to him by giving a slight head nod.

"You know I can't refuse you."

His features softened then, the flames burning out into tiny little embers.

"Good," he grinned, taking my hand and leading me away from the suitcase. "Now, let's see what it is I smell coming from the kitchen."

"Nothing special."

"With you, Bella, everything's special."

"Such a charmer," I grinned, trying not to show the fact that I was now a pile of goo in shoes at his words.

"Bella," he gasped, noticing the tray I had set out on the kitchen counter. "You baked cookies?"

"Um, yes," I blushed, suddenly finding the fabric on the sleeves of my sweater very fascinating.

"They smell delicious," he groaned, quickly walking over to grab one off of the plate and tossing it into his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as an odd purring noise came from deep within his throat.

"Are they okay?"

"God, Bella, they're amazing," he grinned, picking up another. "Where did you learn to bake??"

"Well, Alice helped a little..."

"Send her a fruit basket for me," he said with a mouthful of cookie, causing crumbs to fly all over.

"Will do," I laughed, crossing my arms and enjoying the wonderful sight before me.

He polished off another six cookies before belching into his sleeve - trying to be polite i'm assuming - and grinning dopily.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't had much good food in... well, a really long time. I'm used to fast food."

"Typical guy," I giggled as he walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me into the living room and settling us down on the couch by the tree.

"Guess i'll have to do all the cooking."

"No complaints here."

"Hey, how about tomorrow I cook you a Christmas dinner? Like a big glazed ham or something..."

"You don't have to do that for me, Bella..."

"I know that, but I want to. You deserve a nice home cooked meal every once in awhile."

He got an odd far away look in his eyes then, making me worry a little that vulnerable Edward would come out again. But instead he just reached over and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You truly are amazing, Bella. You're more than I deserve."

"I could say the same about you," I replied, clutching him to me tightly.

"Bella, I... I..."

Edward pulled back, and stuck both hands into his hair tensely, looking really conflicted about something.

"There's something I... want to say, but..."

He groaned and leaned back into the couch, digging his fingers into his scalp.

"Edward what is it? You're starting to worry me..."

He sighed harshly, removing his hands and clutching the sides of the couch.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

He picked up the remote for the television, turning it on and sighing again.

"I think _It's A Wonderful Life_ is about to start on channel four."

"Okay..."

He glanced over at me and winced, clearly not pleased with whatever look was on my face. He wrapped his free arm around my shoulder, pulling me closely into his side. I rested my head against his shoulder and tried to concentrate on the movie.

* * *

As the credits came to a close and the ad for the local news came on I took a glance at the clock.

_10:59_

_Holy crow, the movie was that long?! I guess with commercials..._

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mhmm," I nodded, nuzzling deeper into his shoulder.

"It's getting late. Would you like to go to bed?"

I glanced up at him. The glow from the lights on the tree made him look like... well, like a multi colored angel. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I'm fine right here."

"As you wish," he chuckled, probably wondering what in the hell I was smiling about.

I turned back to look at the TV, pretending to watch it. That went on for about six or seven minutes.

Then Edward sighed and shifted a little bit. I looked back up at him. He had the conflict in his eyes again.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah..."

I cocked my head and raised one eyebrow questioningly at him. He pulled his arm away from my shoulder and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Would you be... opposed to exchanging gifts a little early?" He asked, furrowing his brows in concentration and risking a few quick glances at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

My face flushed and my mouth began to open and close with no sound. I probably looked like a sick fish.

"I... um... sure... if you want," I croaked, tugging nervously on the sleeves of my sweater.

"Good. Okay. Good."

He turned off the television and tossed the remote on to the end table beside the tree, bringing a hand up to his hair nervously.

"Alright," he sighed, turning to face me with a look of serious concentration on his face. "Would you like to go first?"

My eyes widened and I began to do the fish thing again.

"Guess I go first," he chuckled, placing a second hand into his hair. "Okay. Ummm... Okay. Well, it's not so much a gift as... okay. It's... damn it," he huffed, closing his eyes in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, quickly reaching up to pull his hands out of his hair, holding them both in my own in an attempt to calm him. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he sputtered out, so quick that I almost missed it. "And so my gift is my heart - it belongs entirely to you now. I love you."

The fish thing started up again as his words slowly sunk in.  
_  
Love._

_Love._

_Edward Masen is..._

_in love..._

_with me?_

_ME??_

"You... you mean.. you actually..."

"Oh God, I knew this was a stupid idea, I should have just gotten you those damn earrings or something," he growled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I released his hands and grabbed hold of his hair, tugging it to pull his face over to me to place a big fat kiss on his lips.

His eyes widened in surprised before his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me so close I was practically sitting on his lap. I pulled away to look him in the eyes and smiled.

"Damn it Edward, you stole my idea," I whispered before pushing my lips back to his.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, gently pushing me away so he could speak. "What do you mean?"

"I'm giving you the very same thing," I grinned, my heart beating so loud and so hard I could swear he was able to hear it. "I love you. I love you, Edward."

"You do?" He asked in disbelief, making me roll my eyes.

"Are you kidding?"

"I... I wasn't sure, I was... I've been driving myself crazy over this," he laughed. "I almost didn't say it. I was _this close_ to buying you some earrings."

"I almost got you a neck tie!"

We both doubled over in laughter at our own self consciousness, riding off the high of finally getting those three little words off of our chest. It took a few minutes before we were able to control our chuckles.

"We're quite the pair," Edward smiled, leaning back against the couch with a contended sigh. I moved over to sit right beside him, leaning my head against his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. He placed a kiss on top of my head, causing my already huge grin to grow larger.

"Merry Christmas, love," he whispered, wrapping both arms around me protectively.

"Merry Christmas," I yawned, cuddling into his side. He began to softly hum that tune i've missed all week, quickly easing me to sleep.


	12. Turkey And Dancing

**BPOV**

I awoke sometime the next morning curled up in bed with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me.

_That's funny. I remember falling asleep on the couch..._

"Good morning, love," Edward whispered. I smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Morning," I mumbled sleepily, causing him to chuckle. "Didn't we fall asleep on the couch?"

"You did, yes. Afterwords I just carried you to bed so you'd be more comfortable," he shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

_My love for this man has officially just grown tenfold._

I just smiled wider and gazed into his emerald eyes, getting lost in them within a matter of seconds.

I'm sure he noticed me staring but, thankfully, he didn't say a word. Just stared back.

After quite some time, I finally noticed something.

_Morning breath._

I flung a hand up to cover my mouth as my eyes widened in fear. Edward jumped in surprise, nearly falling off of the bed.

"What? What happened??"

"I, um... Should probably brush my teeth," I muttered through my hand, the words coming out all muffled. He seemed to understand my meaning though as he began to chuckle with relief.

"Go ahead," he grinned.

"Okay."

I quickly hopped out of bed, hand still over my mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella," Edward called out from the bed, just before I closed the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The grin that broke across my face was so large it probably went all the way past my ears.

"I love you, too."

* * *

After we'd each taken some time freshening up in the bathroom, we sat out on the living room - on the very couch we'd confessed our love on the night before.

"That didn't exactly go as planned," he sighed, eyes glazing over as he probably was going over whatever plan he had come up with in his head.

"So you had the whole thing planned out?"

"Sort of," he replied sheepishly. "All through the plane ride home I thought of the best way to go about getting it off my chest."

"So what did you come up with..."

"Well, it would have started out with me preparing you some big dinner today, all romantic and everything with candles set up..."

"So you planned on cooking?" I laughed.

Because, while already having melted at the thought, after the way he ate those cookies last night I had the feeling that he didn't cook much. If at all.

"Yes, I was going to cook. I have a couple of cook books laying around somewhere, that my parents...."

He froze up at that. I grabbed one of his hands quickly to ease him out of it. He let out a deep breath and gave me an appreciative smile.

"So anyways, after dinner I was going to play some music and share a dance with you."

_Thank God that didn't happen, or he'd end up at the emergency room, having foot surgery by somebody dressed as an elf..._

"And as the song would come to a close i'd whisper it into your ear," he said with a shrug, clearly trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Wow. That sounds... amazing," I replied lamely, clutching his hand a little tighter.

"I guess so. But I don't know... After coming home last night and being with you, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell you."

"I'm glad you did," I smiled, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. His free hand reached out and cupped my cheek, holding me in place.

He slowly pulled away after a moment, not removing his hand.

"I truly do love you, Bella."

My smile grew painfully wider at that.

"And I love you, Edward. So much that words just don't seem like enough."

He let out a sigh of relief - which confused me a little.

_I've already said it three times now. Is that not enough? I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe me..._

"Now," I started, folding my hands together neatly, "what would you like for Christmas dinner?"

He began to fumble with his hands sheepishly, causing me to inwardly let out a dreamy sigh.

_He's so cute when he's nervous._

"As I said last night, you really don't need to do that," he mumbled. I was just waiting for him to stick a hand in his hair, but I guess they were both too busy at the moment.

"And as _I _said, I know I don't have to. But I want to. So what would you like?"

"Ummm... I don't really have anything in the fridge, or cupboards, you wouldn't have much to work with anyways..."

"Then we'll go shopping."

He pondered that for a moment before a sly grin appeared.

"Alright, fine. But only on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That we cook it together."

* * *

And so three hours later, we had finished shopping - deciding upon a large turkey for the main course - and were beginning to go through one of his few cookbooks for a good recipe.

"This can't be right," Edward said in a panicked tone while scanning over page after page of turkey recipes. "All of these say it takes up to six hours!"

"Is it an old book? Maybe we should Google it, with all the advances through the years there's no way it could still take that long to cook a stupid bird!"

"I don't know, Bella. These books seem pretty recent to me."

"But that can't be right! Can't we just set the oven to a hotter temperature or something?"

"We'd better not risk it..."

"Gah!" I screeched, slamming the book shut angrily. Edward came around to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, love. I'm sure there's some way this will work out," he said in such a soft, gentle tone I was immediately relaxed.

"Right. I guess we could look again. There's got to be some trick to it."

So I opened the book back up, flipping through the pages until finding the one we had gotten so frustrated over.

"Aha! See, right there. If we just don't use stuffing it would only take about four hours. That's not so bad."

"I guess," I huffed, my hatred for the big fat bird not yet gone. Edward simply chuckled beside me and brought out a pan to place the turkey in.

* * *

Five hours later everything was finished cooking. The turkeys, the mashed potatoes and gravy, the steamed vegetables...

But there was one little problem left.

Carving the turkey.

"I've never done it before," Edward cringed, refusing to get too close to the bird.

"It can't be so hard. I mean, at least we've got one of these electric things," I replied, holding up the electric carver.

"I don't know, Bella. I just don't want to mess everything up. I'd end up giving it a complete hack job."

"Oh, and I'd do any better? You've seen me trip over my own feet and nearly split my head open on a daily basis - hand me a sharp object and there's sure to be a trip to the morgue."

Edward chuckled at that. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just so true of you." He took the carver from me and plugged it in. "I suppose it should be up the me. Here goes nothing..."

* * *

And so a half hour later he had finished, and we had settled in to eat.

"You really did do a good job carving," I smiled, gazing down at the pieces of turkey on my plate. Edward just scoffed.

"Are you joking? I completely destroyed the poor thing."

"Hey, as long as it tastes good..."

He laughed at that which in turn caused my smile to grow larger.

_I'll never tire of that laugh._

"Well, dig in," he sighed, taking his fork and spearing a piece.

I did the same, shoving the fork into my mouth without hesitation.

"Mmmm!"

"Guess it's not so bad after all," he chuckled, taking a bite of his own.

And he was right. Everything was actually real great.

Sure, everything aside from the turkey was quite simple, but it still felt like a pretty big accomplishment to pull off a whole dinner like this.

Before this, I'd never made anything fancier than cookies.

"Are you finished?" He asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I nodded, and he stood to take my plate.

"Edward, I can bring my own plate into the kitchen," I sighed, grabbing it before he could.

"But that wouldn't make me much of a gentleman," he argued, attempting to grab the plate from me. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed _his_ plate in my other hand, and ran into the kitchen.

"You are positively absurd," I heard him chuckle behind me. I smiled and turned around to head back to him. He was fiddling around with the radio.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. Something classical, maybe."

"Try 93.7. It's one of my favorites."

He nodded and twisted the dial around, finding the station without much trouble. He smiled as Claire de Lune began to flow from the radio.

"Debussy," we both said at the same time, causing us to laugh.

_Would it kill the moment if I said "jinx!"..._

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked politely, holding a hand out in my direction. I flinched. "What's wrong?"

"I don't... dance. You know, unless I want to send somebody to the hospital."

"Is that all?" He laughed and took my hand, bringing me close to him. I tried to protest, but he simply placed a finger over my lips. "It's all in the leading."

"It's your funeral," I mumbled against his finger, causing him to chuckle.

He removed his finger from my lips then, bringing it down to my waist as we began to slowly sway across the floor. I kept a close eye on my feet, making sure they wouldn't do any damage. And they didn't. Edward seemed to have complete control over everything.

"See," he whispered, inching us closer. "This isn't so bad now, is it?"

I looked away from my feet, up into his eyes, and smiled.

"Exactly," he laughed, bringing our hands up into the air as he twirled me.

_I never thought i'd see the day when i'd be able to dance without killing someone._

_It's a miracle!_

But alas, as I completed my twirl my foot caught on the rug, causing me to lose my balance and knock directly into Edward in an attempt to stay up. We both toppled to the ground, me crushing him as his hands automatically wrapped around me protectively.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone, looking me over for any sign of harm.

I began to laugh hysterically, unable to help myself.

_That was just so... Bella._

"I... I told you," I managed to squeak out between giggles as I rolled off of him. He just stared at me curiously, a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

"It isn't funny," he replied, trying to keep a straight face.

_Oh, he's trying to keep his dignity. That's so cute._

"But it is!" I laughed. "It was just such a Bella moment. I could have told you it would've happened!"

"I suppose it's a good thing I gave you my gift the way I did then," he smiled. "Because it's obvious that this turned out to be a bit of a disaster."

"Exactly!" I shrieked as another round of laughter struck me. Edward grinned crookedly, clearly amused. Once my laughter faded he brought an arm around to tangle around my waist, bringing us closer together.

"I really do love you, Bella."

"And I love you," I smiled, placing my head against his chest. "Even though you made me dance."

"Oh don't worry, i've learned my lesson."

_Good._

_

* * *

_**Hope everyone had a great Christmas! What did you do? Get anything good? :)**

**I'm working on finishing the next chapter before New Years! So... um, yeah. There you go. xD**

**Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for everything! You're all fantastical. :)**

**Side note: **

**93.7 is actually a radio station where I live. Though it's not classical, it's all rock. Heh heh...  
**


	13. Preparations And Resolutions

**Just thought i'd give you all a heads up to this chapter - it's a little saucy, and more suggestive than the others. At least I believe it is... So, if you're offended by anything like that, i'm sorry.**

**Thanks for reading, and i'll see you all in the new year! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Soon after our disastrous dance, Bella and I were ready for bed. After climbing under the sheets and wrapping my arms around her, I had a thought.

"Would you like to have a New Years party here?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, either too tired to understand or just plain old confused.

"A party, on New Years Eve. We could invite Alice and Jasper..."

"Are you sure you're up for something like that so soon?"

"As long as you're with me, why not."

She nodded against me, in what I'm assuming was agreement.

"Sure. If you're comfortable with it, then I don't see why not."

"Good," I grinned, holding her closer. "We can invite Emmett as well, if you're alright with it. I hear from Jasper he's started seeing someone that he's been dying to introduce to us."

"Oh, yeah? That sounds great."

"So you don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not, Edward. It sounds like fun."

"Good. We can call everyone up tomorrow then, I suppose."

She nodded against me, and yawned. I chuckled softly at that, and began to softly hum her song to help ease her to sleep.

* * *

When we woke the next morning, Bella and I cooked breakfast together - breaking one too many eggs in a playful scuffle - and talked over our plans for the party.

We decided that, since Bella would be going back to her place after breakfast, she could talk with Alice about everything. And while she was gone, I would call Emmett.

So once we were done with breakfast, Bella got herself ready to go, packing up her overnight bag.

"When will you be back?" I asked, starting to miss her already.

"I'm not sure. When do you want me back?" She asked nervously, tugging on the straps of her bag.

"As soon as possible."

She nodded, and reached up on her toes to give me a kiss. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

After what felt like only seconds she pulled back.

"I'll see you soon then," she sighed, slinging the bag over her shoulder and heading out the door without another word.

I watched her leave with curiosity before turning around to pick up the phone, hoping to use my call to Emmett as a distraction.

* * *

Bella returned later that day for dinner before having to head back home. Apparently Alice was upset about not getting to spend enough time with her.

While I could understand that, I still couldn't help but be mad at Alice for keeping her away from me. Though I did have to go back to work for a few days, since I hadn't been by in so long. Carlisle had given me some time off after all that had happened, but now needed me back. At least he'd promised me New Year's Eve and New Year's day off.

I finally got to see Bella again on New Year's Eve. We had decided to go shopping together, to get things for the party.

"So what should we get," I asked, pushing a cart through one of the nearby grocery stores with Bella by my side.

"Well... Food, obviously, since we're here. Can't have our guests go hungry."

I grinned at the way she said "_our guests_".

_It has a nice ring to it._

"No, I suppose not. So then, what would be considered proper 'party food'?"

"I'm not sure," she blushed, ducking her head down slightly, making her hair fall over her face, as if trying to hide it. "I've never thrown a party before. It's usually Alice that takes care of all those things around our place."

I reached a hand over to move a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Well then, why don't we just get a little bit of everything. You know, just to be sure?"

"Okay," she smiled, reaching out and grabbing the hand that I'd used to remove the hair from her eyes - but not making a big deal of it. It looked just like second nature to her.

I smirked slightly, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"Hey, you know what we should get?" I said suddenly, as the thought popped into my head.

"What?"

"Those little hot dog things. What are they called again... My parents always used to have them at their New Years parties."

Bella eyed me cautiously for a moment before giving my hand a squeeze, and smiling brightly.

"Cocktail weenies?" She laughed. "Is that what you're thinking of?"

"Yeah! That's it."

She continued to giggle beside me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at that. She just shook her head.

"I just think it's... I don't know, cute," she blushed.

I grinned smugly down at her, which only caused her blush to deepen.

"So then, you think I'm cute?"

"Yes," she mumbled quietly, watching the people around us to make sure nobody was looking.

"I didn't hear you..."

"Yes," she said, a little louder this time.

"Hmmmm?"

"Yes!" She shrieked, shoving me playfully. I laughed loudly at all the surprised faces around us.

"Now look at what you've done, Bella. You're making a scene," I teased, gently bumping against her.

_God, she's so adorable when she's embarrassed..._

"Edward!" She hissed, giving me an annoyed glare. I hung my head down sheepishly.

"Sorry," I sighed, not really sorry at all.

"No you're not," she pouted, seeing right through me.

"No, I'm not," I grinned sheepishly, trying not to look over at her but failing miserably.

"Well you will be," she huffed, holding her nose up in the air.

"And how's that?"

She just smiled over at me, not giving any response.  
_  
This I'd like to see._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

As we went through the store, picking out different types of snacks and drinks for the party, there was just one thing on my mind.

_Revenge_

As cute as Edward was when he was amused, I couldn't let the embarrassment go without giving him something in return.

By the time we headed over to the checkout, my plan was already in action.

As we began to place items on the conveyor belt, I snuck in the one I would be using for revenge when he wasn't looking, and decided it was time for phase two.

"Edward, i'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

"Oh, alright. I'll just pay for everything here, and - "

"No you don't!" I scolded, grabbing hold of his arm as he tried to fish out his wallet from his jeans pocket. "I'll be back in just a minute, and we'll pay for everything evenly."

"But Bella..."

I pouted, the technique I picked up from Alice so long ago, knowing it would crack him.

"Fine," he sighed, crossing his arms. "But hurry back."

"I will," I grinned, giving him a quick kiss and bouncing away.

After making sure he was no longer watching me, I snuck over to the nearest lane within hearing range that was closed, and ducked down so he wouldn't notice me.  
_  
Just a matter of time now..._

Sure enough, I soon heard the beeping noise signaling items being scanned stopping as the cashier fumbled around the item curiously, surely looking for the bar code that I made sure was scratched away.

"I'll have to do a price check," the cashier sighed.

"Wait, I didn't put that - " I heard Edward squeak before a voice came over the loudspeaker. I quickly peeked up over the lane to gauge his reaction.

His face was flaming as he tried desperately to grab the item away from the cashier as she leaned in to a microphone.

"Price check for Medium Sized Trojan Condoms, please."

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of hysterical laughter at the look of defeat on Edward's face as the cashier's voice was heard loud and clear throughout the store as all heads turned to look at him.

"I... I didn't, those weren't, I don't want to..." he fumbled, snatching the box and running a hand through his hair. "They're the wrong size, i'm sorry," he mumbled, looking desperately for a way out of everything.

Once I managed to control my laughter, and wipe the tears out of my eyes, I rushed over to put him out of his misery.

"Here, i'll go put these back," I said calmly, trying helplessly to keep a straight face.

"You're dead," he hissed, his face still a deep red.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," I shrugged, quickly turning away before I got the chance to lose control and start laughing again.

_Payback is a bitch._

_

* * *

_"I still can't believe you did that," Edward grumbled as we had started to set up for the party, setting out trays of food and everything. "It was humiliating."

"I really am sorry now, Edward," I cooed, wrapping my arms around him. "But if you could have just seen the look on your face..."

He playfully shoved me away as I began to laugh, recalling the events from earlier.

"You know that was way worse than what I did to you. No comparison."

"I know... I know... I'm sorry," I said between giggles. "It just turned out way better than I thought. But I am sorry."

He finally cracked a smile, and gave a soft chuckle.

"So am I forgiven?"

He sighed dramatically, lifting his eyes to the ceiling as if thinking it over.

"I guess so."

"Good. Now we'd better hurry, they'll be here any minute now. It's already ten o' clock!"

"Alright, alright, don't worry," he laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "All that's left is the soda in the fridge."

The doorbell rang the moment he finished his sentence, causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Why so nervous?"

"I don't know," I whispered hurriedly, twisting my hands together nervously. "I guess it's just our first party together, I want everything to go well, you know?"

"It'll be perfect, I promise," he assured me, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now why don't you go into the kitchen to get the soda out of the fridge, and take the time to calm yourself, while I answer the door."

"Okay, sure," I nodded, running into the kitchen.

As I opened up the door to the fridge, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter - followed by a slap.

_What was that?_

I grabbed the bottles into my arms and slowly made my way back into the living room.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted as I set the bottles down on the big table we set out. "Great to see you again. I'd like you to meet Rosalie, my girlfriend," he said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

That's when I first noticed the woman standing beside him. She was gorgeous.

"Oh," I squeaked, shuffling over and holding my hand out. "Nice to meet you."

She simply nodded and shook my hand before turning over to Emmett and whispering something in his ear that caused him to laugh loudly.

"See, I told you! But don't worry, it goes away after awhile. For the most part."

"What?" I asked curiously, not really understanding the exchange.

But before he could answer, the doorbell rang again. Edward shot Emmett a warning glare before walking over and opening the door. Alice and Jasper walked in hand in hand, both donning outrageous party hats so colorful and bright they made my eyes hurt a little.

"Jasper, dude... What the hell?" Emmett asked through squinted eyes, causing me to have to hold back a chuckle.

"Alice," Jasper mouthed in response, nodding his head subtly in her direction.

"Don't be an ass, Emmett," Alice chastised, holding her head high. "It's a party. You should all be wearing hats like these."

"If we all wore hats like those we'd have to keep all the lights off or else everyone in a twenty mile radius would be blinded!" Emmett laughed, slapping Jasper on the back. Rosalie, in response, slapped Emmett across the back of the head. "Ow! Sorry."

"Finally, a woman who can keep him in check," Edward laughed, giving Rosalie a nod of approval.

That's how the next hour or so went - Emmett would make crude or untasteful jokes, Rosalie would scold him, and we'd all have a good laugh. But once we neared midnight she'd given up - instead of slapping him, she'd just laugh right along with him, and was even cracking some jokes of her own.  
_  
They do make a pretty good couple._

And before too long, the countdown had started.

"You know, I'd be enjoying this a lot more if Ryan Seacrest wasn't hosting," Emmett complained, causing Rosalie to laugh.

"Exactly. Shouldn't he just be busy making more crappy reality shows on E! or being the overpaid douche on American Idol?" She replied, making Emmett chuckle in appreciation.

_Yeah. They really do make a good couple._

"Shut up already, the ball is dropping! Don't make me throw my hat at you," Alice warned, giving Emmett the evil eye as Jasper snickered beside her.

"Was this at all how you pictured your life being by the end of the year?" Edward whispered suddenly. I glanced over at him and smiled.

"No. This was a pleasant surprise."  
_  
10....9....8...._

"I love you, Bella," he grinned, grabbing my hands and leaning over.

"And I love you, Edward. So, _so_ much..."  
_  
__7....__6....5...._

"Let's make this our resolution, Bella."

"What?"

"This. _Us_. To resolve to stay together, forever and always. To never let anything get between us in this new year, or any year after that..."

"Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?"

"Bella... I resolve to marry you at some point in this new year. It could be a week or eleven months, I don't care, i'll wait as long as you'd like. But I know what I want. I want to make you mine forever and ever. That's my resolution."

"Oh my God, Edward," I gasped, barely even comprehending what he was saying.

_Did he just... propose?_

_4....__3....2...1...._

"Please, Bella. Just say yes."

"Yes," I whimpered, shoving my hands into his hair and tugging him to me for a fiery kiss, just as the confetti began to fall on the TV.

_Happy New Year....  
_


	14. Meet The Parents

**And so it's now 2009! So, how was 2008 for everyone? Go to any good New Years parties? How's this year treating you so far? :)**

**Some kind of important things happen in this chapter, things I felt ExB would deal with after what happened at the end of the last chapter. There will be more of that in the next chapter, and then... Well, if I tell you it would ruin the surprise.**

**Mwahahahaha!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

After the count down was finished and the celebrations died off, everyone decided to leave.

"Great party guys," Alice smiled before shooting me an odd look.

_I guess she noticed the exchange between Edward and I._

"Yeah. Aside from Alice and Jasper's hats, and Ryan Seacrest," Rosalie smirked, making Emmett chuckle heartily. Jasper punched him in the arm on the way out.

The moment the front door closed I spun around to face Edward, only one thing on my mind.

"Did you mean it?"

Edward stared at me blankly for a moment before rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Please say you don't still have doubts about my feelings for you," he laughed.

I flung my arms around him, tugging him to me forcefully. He let out a slight "_oof_" noise before laughing again and placing a hand firmly on my back, holding me close.

"I don't even believe it, Edward," I said slowly, my mind in a bit of a daze. I pulled back, just enough so that I had a good view of his face. "You really want to... marry me?"

"More than anything," he replied without a moment's hesitation, causing me to smile brightly.

"So then... are we supposed to... you know, pick a date or something?"

"Hmmm. Well, I figured we would just wait. Wait until it felt right, until enough time passes that everyone around us knows that we aren't just jumping into things. Until _we're_ sure that we're not just jumping into things."

"You're right," I gasped, only just now realizing how abnormal our friends and family would take the news.

_We've known each other for two months._

_We've dated for a couple of weeks._

_We look just like love struck teenagers, hellbent on doing something stupid without thinking of the consequences._

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward said softly, noticing the realization that had struck me. "They'll be convinced we're making the right decision soon enough."

"Yeah, maybe in fifty years when we've got a busload of grand kids!"

"Do you... want to wait?"

"No," I pouted, clutching his shirt tightly in my hands, refusing to let him go. "By the end of the year, i'll be your wife."

He was silent then. I gazed up at him, only to see a lazy grin spread out across his face.

"It just sounds so good when you say it."

"Well, it felt good to say." I held my head up proudly, making him chuckle. "I'm going to be Bella Masen."

"Well, Mrs. Masen, it's getting late. Are you ready for bed?" Edward asked formally, holding an arm out for me to take. I untangled myself from him, only to wrap my arm around his right after. He jutted his chin out, and began to strut through the house towards the bedroom, with me laughing and giddy with excitement the whole way.

* * *

When we woke later that day, I was heartbroken to have to go back to my place. Me and Alice had plans to visit my parents today. My mom, Rennee, flew all the way out here, and while I was happy to be able to see her again, it was hard having to leave Edward.

"I'm going to miss you," he sighed, jutting his bottom lip out into the most adorable pout I'd ever laid eyes on.

"And i'll miss you, I'm so sorry, I'd completely forgotten I'd made plans until Alice called, and I haven't seen Rennee in months..."

"Bella, it's alright. Really. It will only be a couple of hours."

"But we've hardly seen any of each other recently, since you were in Chicago, and being back at work and everything..."

"But once you're back we'll have the rest of the day together."

I shook my head, unwilling to lose any time away from him.

After what had taken place last night, my need to constantly be around him and grown unbelievably stronger.

It would be unbearable to be apart, even if only for a few hours.

That's when the brilliant idea struck me.

"Come with me," I said suddenly, in an excited whisper. He took this into consideration for a moment before shaking his head in disagreement.

"No, no, it sounds like a family thing, I don't want to intrude - "

"But you are my family now. Come with me. Please?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up. He hung his head in defeat.

"That's not fair, Bella. You know I can't say no to you."

_  
Exactly._

* * *

We were a little late, but I don't think anyone even realized that once we came in.

"Bella," Charlie started uncomfortably, his eyes shifting back and forth between me and Edward. "You brought your friend."

"Friend?" Rennee asked with interest. I blushed.

_Great. Ten seconds in and my face is already red._

Edward nodded and held a hand out to Rennee - always the gentleman - and smiled tightly. I could tell he was struggling to keep in our news.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen. You must be Rennee?"

Her eyes flashed to me, sending off some sort of message I wasn't able to understand.

"Yes, that's right," she smiled, turning to look back at Edward, gave him an appreciative once over, and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, gazing down at his feet. Rennee noticed this and took the opportunity to flash me a thumbs up.

My face grew twelve shades darker.

_I see Charlie's already informed her about... that day._

_How she managed to hold back from calling me a couple hundred thousand times, I don't think i'll ever know._

"It's so good of you to join us, Edward," Alice smirked, seemingly unfazed by his appearance. It was as if she expected him all along.

_Nothing gets past Alice.  
_  
I inwardly sighed in relief that she wasn't upset.

"Have a seat!"

"Um, alright," Edward nodded, glancing curiously at Alice as she smiled brightly over at him. Charlie shifted around uncomfortably in his seat.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

"Well, that was awful," Edward grinned as we arrived back at his place.

"I'm so, so sorry about everything!"

"Nothing to be sorry for. I actually had a good laugh at one point."

"It was the waiter's fault, he didn't have a good grip on that plate when he handed it to me!" I shrieked, my humiliation of the day's events returning.

Edward let out a loud bark of a laugh at that, causing me to smile against my will.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That's... not funny. You know, even though you're smiling."

"Shut up," I pouted, shoving him playfully.

"Hey, come on. You know your parents loved me, so at least it was a success."

"Well, yeah, my mom likes you. Hell, I think she really does love you."

"And your dad?"

I winced. He just chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah, guess I figured as much. But hey, maybe we could get Alice to change his mind. I can tell he's a sucker for her."

I giggled at that, which made Edward's smile grow larger.

"Yeah, he is. Guess it is pretty obvious, huh..."

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Well, you know I really am glad to have met both of your parents now. Since you're soon going to become my wife, I figure it was a pretty important step."

His eyes darkened minutely, and I could tell exactly what he was thinking.

_I never had the chance to meet his parents..._

"I know," I whispered, bringing his attention back to me.

"They would have loved you, Bella. I know it."

"Edward..."

"Do you know what the worst part of it is?" He scoffed bitterly, bringing a hand to his hair and digging his fingers into his scalp. "I didn't even tell them about you. They had no clue, how happy you've made me, how amazing you are... God, I'm an idiot!" He growled, slamming a fist against the wall and making a significant crack.

"Edward, don't do this to yourself!" I snapped harshly, grabbing hold of his arms so he couldn't do any more damage. "How were you supposed to know? There's no way you could have, it's nobody's fault! Do _not_ beat yourself up over this."

When he finally looked up at me, I noticed something that broke my heart.  
_  
He's... crying...._

"I just wish I'd just gotten over myself for one damn minute and let you meet them. But I didn't..."

I released his arms, and he brought one up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

My stomach clenched tightly at the sight.

_Gods aren't supposed to cry..._

I let out an odd little squeak, making him look up in shock.

"Bella, don't. Don't feel sorry for me, please... Not you."

"I don't _feel sorry for you_," I hissed, upset that he'd even thought that. "I just don't want you to be in so much pain. I _feel_ your pain... What's mine is yours, remember?"

"No. I'm not bringing this in on you," he growled, turning away in an attempt to leave.

I grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and tugged him back. This surprised him - he lost his footing and flew backwards, knocking right into me. I shrieked as we hit the ground, him landing on top of me. He quickly rolled off and got up on his knees to inspect me for injuries.

"Oh, God! Bella, I'm so sorry, are you alright? Please say I didn't hurt you! I should have tried to grab hold of something, I never - "

"I'm fine," I smiled, unable to help it.

_For once _I_ wasn't the one who caused a pile up._

Edward sighed in relief and gave me a very disapproving stare.

"This isn't funny."

"I didn't laugh."

"Bella...."

"Edward," I replied in a mocking tone, making the sides of his lips twitch as he tried not to smile.

"I'm serious."

"Why so serious," I responded, in my best Joker voice. He finally relented and let out a loud chuckle.

"You are so silly..."

"Come on, you walked right into that one."

He just continued to chuckle, and laid down on the ground beside me, taking hold of one of my hands.

"They really would have loved you," he sighed after a minute.

I glanced over and was relieved to see that his smile was still in place, though there was still that darkness in his eyes.

I just gave his hand a squeeze and nodded, not allowing myself to say anything in response to bring out the angry, vulnerable Edward i'd just witnessed moments before.


	15. Secrets Revealed, Too Much Too Soon

**BPOV**

I think Alice was catching on to me. I'd been purposely avoiding her since lunch with my parents - and she was pissed.

And, unfortunately for me, I had to make an emergency stop back at our place.

I'd managed to keep it from Edward all of this time, securing it in my overnight bag to avoid embarrassment.

_Why did I have to forget him today..._

I opened the front door, knowing Alice would be inside since it was unlocked.

_Easy, Bella. Just grab him and make a run for it. She'll be none the wiser._

But as I reached the living room, lo and behold, there stood Alice, with my little stuffed animal dalmatian in her hands.

"Forget something?" She asked disinterestedly, passing the dog from hand to hand.

"Give him back!" I squeaked, dropping my overnight bag. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Only if you answer me one thing."

"Anything," I whimpered, wringing my hands together anxiously.

"What happened at the New Year's party at Edward's place?"

"I....I..."

She held him up by the tip of an ear, causing me to emit a low hiss.

"Well?"

"Edwardproposednowgivehimback!!" I yelled, reaching out in a desperate attempt to grab my pup.

Alice's eyes widened and she released her grip on him.

"ALICE!!!" I screamed, making a lucky dive and catching him in my arms just as he was about to hit the ground. I clutched him to my chest protectively before standing upright and  
lifting my chin up high. "There. I think i'll take my leave now."

But just as I reached down to pick up my overnight bag, I felt a pair of small hands grip my wrist tightly.

"You. Aren't. Going. Anywhere."

_Damn._

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked as I entered his house, a permanent cringe in place on me. "What happened?"

"Alice knows."

He then got a cringe to mimic mine.

"Oh boy. I have a feeling we'll be having guests soon."

"I'm sorry..."

"What did you forget, anyways? You never did tell me."

"Um, nothing."

"Nothing? So why'd you go back?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration, the cringe easing out of both of our faces.

"Okay, so it was something. It's just something I'm embarrassed about."

"Bella," he laughed, "we're engaged. Are you really not comfortable sharing things with me?"

He added a pout for extra effect.

"You've been spending too much time with Alice."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Desperately."

"Just show me."

"Fine!"

I opened up my overnight bag and pulled out my pup, holding him up for Edward to see.

"There!"

He looked back and forth between me and the stuffed dalmatian, confusion all too clear. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"I've had him since I was really little, for as long as I can remember. One of my grandparent's got him for me. And... I can't spend a night away from my place without him. It makes  
me too anxious and I can't fall asleep."

"Really?"

I just nodded and closed my eyes, too afraid to see his reaction.

_He's going to think it's so stupid!_

I opened my eyes to the sound of his laughter, and shot him an annoyed glare.

"It's not funny..."

"I'm not laughing at you," he grinned. I raised a brow is disbelief. "Well, I kind of am. But I'm also laughing at myself."

"Umm... Okay?"

"I'll show you."

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom, heading straight for his dresser. After opening up one of the drawers and digging around for a few moments, he turned back to me -  
holding a small stuffed animal lion.

"Is... Is that Simba from The Lion King?"

He nodded sheepishly, a delightful shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

"I got him when the movie came out. Haven't been able to let go since."

"Really?"

"Really."

A huge grin lit up my face, making Edward's cheeks go darker.

"That's so.... cute."

"You tell Emmett and you're dead," he threatened, giving me a tight glare, with a smile to let me know he was only teasing.

"Don't worry," I giggled, holding a hand up and placing it over my heart. "The secret of Simba is safe with me."

"Then the secret of Lucky is safe with me."

I inwardly squealed that he recognized my pup.

He then turned and placed Simba back in his drawer. Just as he was about to close it, I stepped forward.

"Ummm...."

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking that, since I spend pretty much every night here these days... Um, well it would be easier if..."

"Say no more," he smirked, stepping back and gesturing to the dresser. I bounced over and placed my pup right beside his cat, smiling proudly at the sight of the two being side by  
side.

"Perfect fit," he remarked, placing an arm around my shoulder as we both gazed into the open dresser drawer.

"Yeah. We sure are."

* * *

I was woken up the next morning by the doorbell ringing.

_Over, and over, and over, and over....._

"Whassat," I grumbled against Edward's chest, refusing to open my eyes yet.

"I dunno. It's early. Can't be good."

"Iowanna wake up yet," I whimpered, pulling the covers over my head.

"Don't hog the blanket," he chuckled, tugging the blanket up until it was over his own head, and our feet stuck out.

I huffed and hugged my knees to my stomach so my feet wouldn't freeze.

After another minute the doorbell stopped ringing, and I sighed in relief - until I heard the front door open.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Does anyone have a copy of the key to your place?"

"Ummm.... I gave one to Jasper. Why?"

"Damn it, Alice...."

"Wake up!" Alice yelled, poking me sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt through the blanket," I whimpered. Edward's hold on me grew more possessive, and I could swear I heard him growl.

"Go away, Alice. We're not ready to wake up yet."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late!"

"We weren't up late."

"Then why aren't you ready to wake up yet?"

Edward growled again.

"It's hopeless," I sighed, prepared to admit defeat.

"Sshhh. If we're quiet for long enough, she might leave."

"WAKE UP!"

The blankets were then tugged off of us, and we hissed at the shock of the cold and the brightness of the room.

"Alice," we grumbled in unison.

"We could have taken care of this a long time ago, you know. If I'd been informed!"

"Sorry, Alice," I sighed.

"That's better. Now chop chop! There's much work to be done."

"Work?"

I opened my eyes, only to find a bridal magazine being tossed directly at my face. It hit its target with a sickening slap.

"Could you please not throw things at my fiancee?" Edward growled, peeling the magazine off of my face and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Fine," Alice shrugged, and then promptly threw a magazine at him.

"Alice!!"

"Five minutes!" She called over her shoulder as she bounced out the doorway, past Jasper, who was gazing at us apologetically.

"I'm making him give his key back."

* * *

Precisely five minutes later, Edward and I entered the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, glaring at the little Christmas tree that was still on the end table.

"Why is that still up," she asked with disgust, making me smile proudly.

"Because I didn't want to take it down yet."

"Bella. No."

"You don't live here!" I shrieked. Edward grabbed hold of my hand and clutched it tightly.

"Please just tell us the reason you stopped by, Alice."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms. "I came to plan your wedding. First off, did you set a date yet?"

Edward and I slowly turned and looked at each other, and were struck with a fit of laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny here. You know, aside from that tree..."

"Alice... Alice," I managed between giggles. "We haven't... really gotten that far yet..."

"Yeah," Edward chuckled, "we haven't decided what month yet."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here! Now, I've brought some magazines to help get us started - "

"Please, Alice..."

"Just hear me out! Look, I even found a magazine that has these two actors that look so much like you guys!"

She held up said magazine proudly, looking back and forth between Edward and I as if waiting for us to bow down to her.

"Wow, I actually can see the resemblance," I said with shock, snatching the magazine away from her. "Only you're cuter than this," I squinted my eyes, in an attempt to read the text on the cover, "Robert Pattinson."

"Well," he chuckled, taking the magazine from me with a grin, "this Kristen Stewart has nothing on you."

"Could you guys please stop messing around and just look at what they're wearing!"

"Come on, Alice, I'm really not up for this right now."

"Look at it this way - you already know who your bridesmaid is going to be."

"Who?" I asked, with a mock serious face.

"ME!!"

"Oh. Okay, sure. If you'd like."

I had to duck out of the way as she tossed one of the bigger magazines at me. Jasper just laughed in the corner of the room.

"Why are you here," Edward groaned.

"To offer a... male perspective."

"And you have the key."

"And I have the key."

"How about you, Edward?" Alice asked sweetly, batting her lashes. "Who will be your groomsmen?"

"Just Emmett."

"Dude," Jasper laughed. "I'm sorry about the key."

"Oh, alright. Jasper too."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Just no, Alice," Edward hissed, my knuckled turning white at the firm grip he had on my hand.

"Um... Edward... you're cutting off the circulation in my fingers..."

"Oh, God, Bella! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

He immediately released my hand, then gently lifted it up for inspection.

"I'm fine."

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Alice asked with confusion.

"_No_," he snapped. "Just get off the subject, please."

"What's your problem?"

"Alice," Jasper warned, sitting beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My problem is you!" Edward growled, releasing my hand and balling his own into fists. "I don't need you barging in here unannounced, and prying into my life! Just leave me the hell  
alone!" He roared, before stomping off into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

I looked over to find Alice staring at me, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, turning and following Edward into his room.

I knocked on the door.

"Did you not hear me, Alice?!"

"It's me..."

The door swung open and I was pulled inside, and pressed up against the door, slamming it shut again.

"Are you alright?"

"This is too much, Bella. Too much, too soon. I don't know if I can handle it."

I gazed helplessly up at him, taking note of the darkness in his eyes.

"Do you want to cancel the engagement?" I whimpered. His eyes widened.

"No! No, no of course not! That's not what I meant at all. I just, this is so... I don't know if I'm ready to be attacked with preparations just yet. Not if it means the... _death_ of my parents," he hissed, "will be brought up repeatedly."

"When was that..."

"My father," he sighed. "I always knew that I wanted my father to be my Best Man."

"Oh, no," I gasped, bringing my hands up to smooth them through his hair, moving the locks out of his eyes. "Edward, I'm so sorry..."

"No. Please, Bella. You know I don't need pity from you."

I tugged his hair then, and shot him a glare. He flinched.

"Ow."

"And _you_ know that I don't pity you. I just don't like to see you in pain. Knowing that you hurt makes _me_ hurt."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, leaning his head into my touch as I began to run my fingers through his hair again.

"Me too."

"Should I go back out there?"

"Not if you don't want to."

He gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded.

"I understand."

"Thank you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss against my lips.

I smiled and held him against me, deepening the kiss. He hummed in pleasure and wrapped his arms around my hips, pressing me closer to him. After a minute he pulled back and  
placed a kiss into my hair.

"I love you so much."

* * *

**In case you're wondering, I got the idea for the stuffed dalmation thing from... umm, myself. xD I actually do have one, and I need to know where it is at all times. It's sort of a comfort thing. And I thought it was fitting for Edward to have a Simba. He likes lions, after all...**

**Thanks for reading! And just so you know, even though i've started another story, this one still comes first. Since I started it first and all... But i'll be working hard at making sure both are updated regularly.  
**


	16. Edward Mans Up

**New chapter time! Now, before you get to read some more of my crap writing, I want to thank you for all of the reviews. The story is now just about at 100! The person who hits that mark gets a response filled with "thank you"s. xD  
**

**And I want to give a shout out to the following people, in no particular order, for their continuing reviews of awesomeness:**

**HorseyGal23**

**Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably**

**Moonprincess92**

**Fangirl12  
**

**And as well as everyone that has been with this story from the very beginning. Your dedication surprises me.  
**

**Oh, and to _twilight me forever_, your review of the last chapter had me in tears from laughter. Just thought I'd let you know here, since that was an anonymous review and so can't be responded to.**

**On to the crap writing!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked back into the living room cautiously, afraid of Alice's reaction.

It wasn't as bad as I thought.

She was sitting on the couch, Jasper still by her side as he whispered something to her. She seemed very calm.

_Thank heavens for Jasper and his calming methods._

She noticed me then, and I could sense a certain sadness in her eyes as she looked over.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ummm...." I stalled, fidgeting with my shirt. "I think so. But it doesn't look like Edward is up for any planning today."

"Oh," she nodded. "When would be a good time?"

"I'm not sure...."

She was silent for a moment before nodding again, and standing up.

"That's okay."

"I'm really sorry Alice."

"No. No, Bella, I should be the one who's sorry here. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But - "

"No buts! You weren't the one who barged in uninvited," she said in an oddly calm way. I began to fear for her sanity.

"But Alice, you know I love seeing you, you don't need an invitation..."

"Sure, _you_ love seeing me. But what about Edward?"

"He... just wasn't prepared for your level of excitement this morning."

"Hm," she scoffed, glaring at the bedroom door as if he could see her through it.

"Well, I won't bother you any more. I just wanted to help, but I can see you don't need any from me."

The bedroom door opened then and Edward stepped out, his hair more of a mess than usual and the darkness still in his eyes. I cringed at the hurt I saw all over him.

_I have a feeling this won't end well._

"Alice..."

"Yes," she responded suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly, when it's clear that you were only trying to help. I hope you can forgive me, and we can put it all behind us."

"Of... of course," Alice nodded. Edward smiled politely, though I can tell that it was forced. Her eyes narrowed at that. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry, too. I should have at least called ahead of time, and not been so, well, pushy."

He smiled for real this time.

"Well! That was stunningly formal," I exclaimed, clapping my hands together loudly, causing Edward to flinch. "Sorry," I muttered, crossing my arms and stepping back, afraid of doing any damage.

Edward just chuckled and held his hand out to Alice.

"Well, though your visit was horrifying at first, I'm now glad you came so we were able to settle things out properly."

"Hm. Same here," Alice smirked, shaking his hand roughly. I noticed Edward's eyes tighten as she released it, before he hid it behind his back and hung his head slightly, flinching.  
_  
I forgot to warn him of Alice's tight grip._

I stepped forward very subtly, and carefully took his hand in my own, caressing it. He let out a sigh and lifted his head back up.

"It was nice seeing you again, Alice."

_Impressive. I wasn't that composed the first time Alice crushed my hand after we got in a fight._

"You too, Edward," she nodded, heading for the doorway. "We'll do this again soon."

Once she turned her head away, Jasper began to shake his head "_no_" back and forth furiously, making me and Edward snicker.

"Jasper!"

Jasper turned around sharply, and found Alice directly in front of him, a fierce glare in place.

"Sorry..."

"Nice one, Jazz," Edward laughed. I nudged him sharply in the ribs. "Ow."

Alice smirked, grabbed Jasper by the hand and tugged him out the door.

* * *

We spent the next three weeks in solitude.

Well, as much solitude as we could get when away from work.

At least Carlisle was giving Edward a bit of a break when it came to shifts, only making him work a few days out of each week.

I wasn't so lucky.

Mrs. Newton had me work nearly every single day, only giving every other weekend of; and the hours were _so long_.

Edward was the only thing keeping me sane.

I made him aware of when Jessica wasn't at the diner, and he'd always stop by, spending as much time as he could without causing problems.

There was just one problem - I think Mrs. Newton had developed a bit of a crush on him.

"I don't like the way she looks at you," I hissed, after a very long, awkward moment between the two sometime in the middle of week three.

He shuddered.

"You and me both. I swear, she was about ready to eat me alive or something."

"Don't joke about that. Knowing how creepy she is, I'd say it's a very distinct possibility."

He looked over my shoulder then, and flinched.

"What is it?"

"She's staring at me," he whispered, looking visibly frightened.

I growled and leaned to the side slightly, attempting to block him from her vision. Edward whimpered dramatically and crouched down, so low that he was nearly covered by the table.

"Is she still looking?" I hissed, not wanting to turn and see for myself, for fear of... well, just fear.

"I think so. Man, isn't she married or something?"

"Well, I'm betting her husband isn't nearly as attractive as you. I'm glad I managed to snatch you up when I did, or she might now be Mrs. Masen!"

"Bella. Ew."

"Bella!" Mrs. Newton shouted suddenly, causing me to let out a shriek of surprise.

I could swear I heard Edward giggling from under the table.

"Um, yes Mrs. Newton?" I asked, after glaring daggers at the table and then turning around to see what she wanted.

"I don't see any cleaning going on at that table."

"Well you would know, you old bat, you've been staring at it nonstop since I came in," Edward mumbled. I shoved one foot under the table, getting him in the shins with my heel.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, i'll get right on that!" I nodded, rushing over to go behind the counter to get some cleaning supplies.

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment before finally exiting into the kitchen.

I let out a sigh of relief as Edward popped his head out from under the table.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, you big baby, it's safe. But I'd better get some cleaning done fast before she comes back and has an excuse to yell at me."

He frowned.

"You know, I really don't enjoy the thought of you working here. Especially when I'm not around."

"Don't worry, she's harmless. But I could beat her in a fist fight, if worse comes to worst."

"As much as I love you and would love to offer my support, I'm afraid i'll have to disagree on that one. Remember the spider from last night?"

I flinched, remembering it all too well.

_But in my defense, I'm terrified of spiders, so it was probably just nerves that made me completely miss my target and end up hitting myself in the face with the newspaper._

I placed a hand over my black eye and huffed in annoyance.  
_  
It had to be the Sunday paper..._

"You see? There's no way you could take on a fellow human being. They're much bigger than bugs."

"That spider was crafty, he caught me by surprise!"

"I believe you caught yourself by surprise," he sighed, walking over and placing a hand on my cheek, right below the black eye.

His beeper suddenly went of then, making me flinch. He seemed to be expecting it, though.

He picked it up, looked at the new message, and frowned.

"You have to go," I stated, already growing used to it.

"I'm sorry."

He looked over my shoulder for a moment, and then gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," I nodded, as he headed for the front door. "Tonight."

"Oh, one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Please promise me that you won't attempt to kill any sort of bug while I'm away. I don't want to have to see you where I work."

"There won't be any hospital visits, I promise."

"And no bug slayings."

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms. He just grinned and strode out the door.

"Bella!" Mrs. Newton shouted from the other room. I closed my eyes and let out a harsh sigh.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

As I arrived at Edward's place I cringed, hearing the shouting from all the way outside.

I cautiously made my way to the front door, opening it up a crack and peeking in.

Alice and Edward were glaring at each other, hands balled into fists, in a fighting stance. Jasper stood in the corner on the room, hands in his pockets, looking at his feet uncomfortably.

"It all needs to be taken care of sometime, Edward! Or do you just want to call the whole thing off?!"

"NO, I don't, and stop tossing accusations like that around, I'm really getting sick of it!"

"Then man up! Start making some decisions, some planning, some _anything_! Do you want Bella to think you can't commit?!"

"This isn't any of your damn business, Alice, when are you going to see that?! This doesn't concern you, so just leave it the hell alone!"

"No, I refuse to watch my best friend get hurt!"

"Who says I'm going to hurt her?!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door all the way open. It slammed against the wall loudly, making the room fall silent as everyone turned and looked at me.

"Can someone explain what's happening here?" Edward and Alice opened their mouths at the same time. I held up a hand to cut them off. "_Without_ shouting and causing a big scene, please."

Edward shot a frighteningly harsh glare at Alice, and strode over to me.

"She used Jasper to get her inside and wait for me to come home from work," he growled. "It was an ambush!"

Alice scoffed. Jasper shot her a warning glance, then resumed looking at his feet.

"Well somebody had to light a fire under your butt, and God knows nobody else was going to," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"That doesn't give you any right to invade my home - "

"We didn't invade your home!"

"What do you call this!?"

"QUIET!"

Everyone stopped and turned over to me again, shock plastered on their faces.

"I'm sick of this! Every time you two are put in the same room together, you act like wild animals!" I turned to Alice. "Why do you think Edward and I have spent the last few weeks away from it all?"

She sighed dramatically and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

".....But he still has to - "

"Alice!"

"Okay, alright, sorry!"

"Good."

Edward grinned smugly. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alice," I warned.

"Fine, i'll go," she frowned, shooting one last glare at Edward. "But this won't be over until he starts making an effort."

"Fair enough," he shrugged.

Alice smirked, and walked right out the door.

"Later," Jasper chuckled, pounding fists with Edward on the way out as they both rolled their eyes at Alice.

Once the door was closed, Edward locked it and peeked out the window, as if waiting to be sure they'd left.

"What are you doing?"

After a minute he turned back, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alice was right," he sighed, looking defeated.

"Um... What?"

"Alice. She was right. I haven't been doing anything at all concerning our engagement."

"Edward, you don't have to - "

"I already did," he grinned.

"What?"

He reached a hand into his jeans pocket, pulling something out.

"Is that what I think it is?"

He just continued to grin as he strode over to me, and handed it over.

I looked down at the little black box in my hand, suddenly growing full of nerves.

"Open it," he whispered, staring intently at me.

My hands began to shake as I lifted the lid and looked inside.

An engagement ring.

A _gorgeous_ engagement ring.

A gorgeous, _expensive looking_ engagement ring.

"Edward," I gasped, taking it out.

I must have dropped the box, because it was no longer in my hands as I gazed at the ring.

It was amazing. Gold, with a large, green heart shaped jewel.

I noticed some sort of etching on the underside. I turned it, trying to see better in the light.

"I had it engraved," he shrugged.

_With this ring, I hope to symbolize my full, undying love for you. My heart is forever yours, Bella._

"It was all that would fit," he blushed, running a hand through his hair again.

"It's so... beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect..."

I looked up at him, tears starting to roll down my face. He reached up and placed a hand on my cheek, wiping some away.

"Try it on," he urged.

But I was frozen in place, just staring up at him helplessly. He chuckled softly, and slid the ring on to my finger himself.

"Perfect," he grinned. "Now you'll always have a part of me with you."

He raised the hand up and placed a kiss on my knuckles, before pulling back to admire the ring, the smile never leaving his face.

"I... I love you so much," I whimpered.

It was the only thing I could even think of to say.

He'd left me speechless.

"You are my life," he whispered, kissing me softly and pulling me into a hug.


	17. Alice Takes Control, An Unexpected Visit

**BPOV**

The very next morning, I placed a call to Alice to inform her of the previous night's events.

"He WHAT!?" She screeched, making me recoil from the phone. Edward chuckled beside me.

"I said he gave me a ring," I repeated to her, glowing at the memory of it.

"That... Is... So... Well, it's about time!"

"Hey," He growled.

"It is," she laughed. "But I'm so happy, for the both of you! Is it pretty? What color is the diamond? Is it big? I need to see!"

I turned over to face Edward, shooting him a pleading glance. He hissed.

"Oh come on, you know she's dying to come over."

"Bella..."

"I know, she gets a little... excited. But she means well."

"Fine," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. I replaced it with my own, causing him to finally smile a little.

"Come on over," I said into the phone, before quickly pulling it away from my ear to save from hearing damage as Alice squealed.

"I'll be there in five minutes!"

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward, crossing my arms. He pouted.

"Come on," I laughed, walking over and wrapping my arms around him. "Now that you've made a move, she'll be going way easier on the both of us. It won't be so bad."

He grunted in response.

"Can you please play nice, just this once? For me..."

He groaned and leaned his head forward, pressing it up against mine.

"That's not fair, you know I can't refuse you anything."

"I know," I grinned.

* * *

"Holy crow! How much did this thing cost?!"

"I really don't want to know," I blushed, as Alice continued to inspect the ring on my hand. Edward stood in the corner of the room, grinning smugly.

"Well, it has to be at least - "

"I don't want to know!"

"Right," Alice giggled, allowing me to retract my hand. "I forget how squeamish you are about price tags."

I rolled my eyes.

_Like that's something abnormal to be squeamish about._

"Well," she sighed, turning to Edward, "you did good. I knew you had it in you, but I'm surprised anyways."

"Thanks, I guess."

She nodded and turned back to stare at the ring some more.

"So have you picked out a date yet?"

"No..." I said cautiously, waiting for her to flip out and start going all demanding again.

Instead, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll come to you soon enough."

I waited for a minute. She didn't say anything else on the matter.

I looked back at Edward, eyes widened in surprise. He just chuckled.

"So... that's it? No overbearing, controlling Alice?"

"Bella!" She laughed, nudging my shoulder.

"Sorry," I smiled, blushing again. "But come on... you have to admit, you've been a little, um, strong ever since hearing the news."

She sighed dramatically and threw her hands up in the air.

"Didn't I apologize for that last night?"

"But - "

"Really, Bella. I am sorry. I just... Well, you know how I get with planning things. And this isn't just anything, this is a wedding! I just couldn't control myself, you know? This is such a huge deal!"

"That's true..."

"And you've always told me how much you hate having to do things like this. Remember?"

"Yeah..."

"So you sort of let me take over whenever it was our duty to plan a party, or anything like that. I guess I sort of just assumed..."

Her eyes welled up then, and she lifted her hands up and wiped them.

"But don't worry, I get the hint. This is something you and Edward need to do together." She shrugged. "And hey, there's still when Jasper and I get married, right?"

I looked back at Edward, my eyes pleading. He nodded.

"Alice, we want you to plan our wedding."

"Bella, you don't have to - "

"But I want you to! I always wanted you to, really, you know that."

"R-really?" She whimpered, her eyes tearing up again.

"Yeah, of course! Like you said, I hate having to take care of things like this. It's too big of a responsibility for me to handle. But it's always been something you've wanted to do!"

"Are you sure? You really want me to?"

I nodded eagerly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What about Edward?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"As long as you don't bug us too much, sure, why not? It's a load off our backs."

"OH, BELLA!!!" Alice screeched, tackling me to the floor with the force of the hug she attempted to give me.

I could swear I heard Edward laughing at me.

"This is going to be so great, you won't regret it I swear!!"

"I trust you, Alice," I choked.

She pulled back and flinched.

"Sorry, did I hurt you again?"

"S'okay," I shrugged, propping myself up on my elbows and stretching out my now sore muscles.

Edward was by my side in an instant, helping me back on to my feet and looking me over for injuries.

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't had a major Alice hug in quite awhile, it takes some getting used to."

"Sorry..." Her eyes lit up then, and she made a mad dash for the front door. "Oh, I need to tell Jasper! This is so wonderful, I can start right away, i'll fill you in on everything before

making it final, see you soon!"

She was out the door so fast, I had to do a double take.

"Um... Bye, Alice," I laughed, giving a slight wave to the front door she'd just flown through.

"May God help us all," Edward grumbled, tousling up his hair in frustration.

* * *

"Red roses? Sounds fine," I sighed into the phone, as Alice probed me with questions about flowers. "No, red is fine. Do they even make green roses? I never heard of them. Well if they do, fine, order some. Otherwise red is fine."

Edward laughed beside me. I lightly smacked him on the back of the head. He flinched and began to rub the spot, in mock pain.

"Really, Alice. Any kind of rose is just fine."

"But what about Edward, what does he think?"

"Oh, he doesn't matter."

He rolled his eyes and nudged me.

"Alright, what would you like Edward? Roses, tulips, what?"

"Uh... right, I don't matter," he grinned. "Go with whatever you'd like. I'm not much of a flower guy."

"That's what I thought. Go with the roses, Alice."

"Okay. I'll get some roses then. I guess that's all! I'll call you again later, after picking out some music for you to choose from."

"Alright, talk to you soon then," I laughed. "Bye."

Edward snatched the phone away from me then, and held it up over his head.

"Hey!"

"That's it, I'm hiding this thing," he smirked, placing a hand against me as I tried to grab it back.

"But she'll be calling again soon!"

"Yeah, exactly. Why do you think I want to hide it?"

"Edward..."

I jumped up, reaching out in a last attempt to get it back. He simply pulled his hand away and chided me, before shoving the phone into the front of his pants. I raised a brow in amusement.

"There," he grinned, proud of himself.

"Don't think I won't do it."

"Oh?"

I tackled him to the ground. He shrieked in surprise, making me let out a mad scientist laugh.

"Bella!"

"Ha ha!! Victory is mine!"

I began to undo the buckle on his belt. His eyes widened in surprise.

"BELLA! What are you doing?!"

I continued to laugh. He tried to pry my hands away, but I didn't let up. I began to tug his jeans down once the belt was undone.

"You knew I'd do it," I laughed. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"You're so lucky I remembered to wear underwear today!" He joked, placing his hands over his eyes in defeat. "God, I can't believe you've overpowered me."

"You know you love it."

"Right. I kind of do. Not as much as you, though," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

My face immediately went ten shades of red, but I wasn't about to let him win this one.

"Success!" I shouted as the phone finally fell out on to the floor.

I snatched it up and held it up in the air proudly, and began to do a victory dance.

Which was immediately over once I heard a throat clear behind me, and noticed Edward's face was bright red, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in disbelief as his pants hung around his ankles.

"Did I interrupt something?"

_Oh God, please say that isn't who I think it is..._

I slowly turned around - and winced.

"Hi mom..."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! How will things turn out for our overly embarassed couple? Find out in the next chapter. :DD**


	18. And Mother Makes Three

**More drama in this chapter! **

**And a heads up here - someone drops the F bomb. I don't want to offend anyone or upset the kiddies, I just felt that certain character had to let it out at one point, and the last straw had broken.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella," Renee said suspiciously, gazing back and forth between Edward and I. "Should I be scolding you right now?"

"I, um, no, we weren't really, um, nothing was," I stammered, dropping the phone in a bit of shock. I turned back to look at Edward, only to find... well, nothing.

_He must have bolted._

_Wish I would've thought to do the same._

"What's going on...?"

"E-Edward took the phone..."

"Oh. I see."

She didn't seem convinced. Or upset, even. Well... maybe a little upset.

"Miss Swan," Edward said suddenly. I turned sharply, and saw him walking out from the bedroom, pants up and belt buckled. "I'm... well, quite honestly, surprised to see you."

I noticed his face was still a little red, though he was still hiding his shame pretty well.

"Well, I heard a little something from Alice recently, and just couldn't help but stop by."

"What did you hear?" I asked nervously, already sure that I knew.

Her eyes zeroed in on my ring.

"So it's true!"

"Um, yes?"

"Bella!"

I flinched and backed up slightly, grabbing hold of Edward's hand tightly for support.

"Okay, was that a happy yell or a mad yell?"

"Just... Bella! I don't even believe it, I mean, you two are so young... you've barely known each other more than a few weeks, how can you be sure?"

"We just are."

"But how? You're just children! How are you to know how you'll feel ten, fifteen, twenty years from now? I don't want you screwing up your life!"

"Miss Swan, please. Bella and I are more than sure of our love, and I really don't think it's something we need to prove to you, or anyone else."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she did a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward..."

"No," he growled. "I'm not just going to stand by and allow you to talk to us this way. We're adults, we know what we're doing, we're not going to cancel our plans because of you. We're doing this."

Renee stood tall for a few minutes, taking everything he'd just said into consideration. And just when I thought she'd go berzerk, she... smiled?

"You've got yourself a strong one, Bella. I like him."

"So... you're... not disapproving?" I asked slowly, not really understanding the sudden mood change.

"No, I certainly don't approve. But I won't make you change any of your plans. It's your life, Bella, I'm not going to make any decisions for you. I'll let you make your own mistakes."

"This isn't a mistake," Edward hissed.

"I suppose we'll find that out later."

I let out a sigh of relief, figuring this was the end of the conversation. Little did I know, it was the beginning of a different conversation, one that I did _not_ want to get into.

"Well now that all of this is over, I suppose i'll head back to the hotel."

"Hotel? Mom, no, you can stay with Alice and I. You can sleep in my bed."

"But then where will you sleep?"

_Damn it._

_I wasn't quite ready for this yet._

"Well.... Ahhh... I've sort of been, uhm, staying with... Edward. For awhile now."

Her eyes widened, and I could swear I saw her nostrils flare up slightly.

"You moved in together?"

"Well, no, not _technically_. I just... spend most of my nights here," I whimpered, fearing her wrath. Edward began to trace circles over my palm with his thumb in an attempt to calm me.

"Oh. I see."

"You disapprove of that too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Mom... I mean, it's not like we've - "

"No, I don't want to hear any of the details!" She yelled, holding her hands up in the air in surrender.

"But mom, we haven't actually had - "

"I don't want to know!"

"But - "

"Bella!"

Edward snickered beside me. Renee gave him the most hate filled glare I've ever seen her give anyone before. Ever.

_Yeah, she's got the wrong idea here._

"Miss Swan, I know what you're thinking," Edward sighed, noticing the sudden tension. "But I can assure you, your daughter's... _virtue_ is still intact. I was raised a gentleman, and have acted in no other way around her."

She took a deep breath then, and began to stare him down. He stood his ground.

After what felt like forever, she let the breath out and relaxed, deciding that he was telling the truth.

_Thank God. I hate her "stare you down until you break and tell me the truth" tactic. The first time she used it on me I ended up confessing to something I didn't even do, because it freaked me out so much._

"Good. Very good," she sighed, letting out a breathless chuckle. "_Very_ good."

"So you can stay with Alice, it won't be a problem... Right?"

"Yes, fine. Of course."

She walked over and wrapped me into a hug that went on forever.

"You remind me too much of myself," she whispered, which was followed by another chuckle.

She then pulled back and headed for the door. I heard Edward release a sigh of relief.

"I'll be off then," she waved. "Stop by whenever you're free."

"Of course, mom. See you soon."

And she was gone.

Edward dropped down to his knees, letting out a grunt of frustration and burying his hands into his hair. I knelt down beside him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's alright," I cooed.

"Bella, you do realize that now both of your parents have walked in on us while we were in the middle of a compromising situation, right??"

"Look at the bright side."

"What _bright _side??"

"At least it wasn't Charlie again. He would have tugged you out of the room by your ear and tossed you in a cell overnight."

"That isn't funny," he laughed, the tension easing itself from him.

"But it is. Because it's true."

He continued laughing - for a long time, actually. I was beginning to worry for his sanity, until finally he stopped and laid down on the floor.

"Bella... Next time you pull my pants down, can we make sure the front door is locked first?"

* * *

Renee stayed for a full week, stopping by a few times a day to check up on Edward and I.

I think she was doing an overprotective mom thing, while trying to be subtle about it.

She would just randomly show up, no calling ahead of time or anything like that. And then stay over for a little longer than necessary.

After awhile of this, Alice started calling to let us know whenever Renee snuck out.

It was fun to see the look on her face when she realized we were expecting her that first time.  
_  
This is so unlike Renee. The only other time I see her protective side come out is when I do the usual - nearly crack my skull open on a daily basis._

And now Edward was becoming a little anxious about all the little visits we'd been getting.

"Bella, she doesn't trust me. She doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"No! _No_, that's not it at all, it's the opposite. It's _me_ she doesn't trust. Though I have to admit, this seems a bit out of character for her. Of course, I don't have much experience when it comes to dating, so for all I know she would be like this with any guy."

"I just don't want her angry with me."

"She's _not_. Really."

"I suppose we'll find out in a few minutes, when she comes over."

Just then there was a knock on the door. We both looked over at it curiously.

"That was fast..."

I walked over and opened it up, only to find Renee - holding a suitcase.

"Mom?"

"Bella," she smiled. "I'm just stopping by to tell you I'm leaving."

"Uh.... huh?"

"I'm going back home," she laughed. "Phil wants me back, and it's not like I bought a one-way ticket."

"Oh. Oh! You're leaving?"

Edward's eyes tightened, and I noticed his smile was now more forced.

"Well, that's too bad," he muttered. Renee shot him an odd look.

"Yes. Well. I only stopped by to let you know. I don't want to impose, so..."

"You're _not_ imposing," Edward growled. I quickly grabbed his hand, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"You could have fooled me."

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"No, not at all."

"Really? Nothing having to do with your unexpected, prolonged visits?"

"Edward," I warned.

"There's nothing wrong with a mother wanting to spend time with her daughter."

"This is more than that, and you know it."

"Fine!" Renee screeched, dropping the suitcase and throwing her hands up into the air. "You want to know what my problem is?? My problem is that my child is _shacking up with her boyfriend_!"

"What?" I squeaked, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Bella, I've been dreading the day you would date from the moment you were born! It's just instinct, I suppose, the constant fear over what sort of rebellious boy will sweep your little girl off of her feet - "

"With all due respect, I'm hardly a rebel..."

"No. What you are is worse."

"I don't understand, mom. There's nothing wrong with Edward, he's perfect for me! How can't you see that?"

She simply scoffed, and shook her head.

"That's exactly it. You two... You're just the way Charlie and I were when we first started dating. So young and in love, not a care in the world, no worries about the future..."

"Mom, _no_, we're _nothing_ like you and Charlie," I hissed, repulsed at the thought of what happened to my parents happening to Edward and I. "We're _not_ just jumping into things. It may seem like it to you, but that's _not_ the case."

"Mmhmm. And what proof do you have of that?"

"I... Just..."

"My point exactly." She reached a hand out and placed it on my cheek. "Bella, I don't want to sound like I'm being harsh on you. I just don't want you to be hurt, to make the same mistakes that I did."

"This isn't a _fucking_ mistake!" Edward roared, pushing her hand away from my face. She stumbled back, eyes wide with shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Charlie, really, I am. But I can assure you - it will _not_ happen between Bella and I. I love her with all of my heart, and I will _not_ hurt her. So don't you dare speak to us like that, trying to fill our heads with doubt so we'll end this. Because I can tell you right now how this _will_ end. Bella and I will get married, on the day that we have chosen, and prove you wrong by living happily ever after. The end."

Renee and I stood still as statues, our mouths hanging open in shock over his speech.

_Nobody has ever spoken to my mom that way..._

After what felt like forever, the silence was broken after Renee cleared her throat and straightened herself up.

"Well, I guess we'll find out eventually whether that's true or not."

That was the last thing she said before picking up her suitcase and heading back to the taxi that was waiting out front to take her to the airport.

* * *

**I didn't intend for Renee to be too annoying or anything in this chapter, really. But it probably came out that way. I couldn't write her any differently, what with the position she was put in... xDD**

**I just feel the need to say that, after a few people seemed to be a little upset at Control Freak Alice. I can't help it, the characters pretty much just write themselves.**


	19. Temptation and Decision Making

**I'm going to let you guys know right now - there's only a few chapters left. (shockgasp!) This is pretty much the last of the wedding preparations, and then it will skip forward to the wedding. There will only be one more chapter after that - maybe.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE that has stuck with me through this story, you are so amazing! THANK YOU! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Did I just do that? Seriously.  
_  
DID I JUST DO THAT?!_

I... dropped the F bomb on my fiancee's mother.  
_  
My God, Edward, you are the world's biggest idiot._

After Renee left, Bella just stared at me for the longest time. I opened my mouth and tried to say something, but all that came out was an embarrassing little squeak.

I couldn't handle it. I couldn't look at her sweet, innocent face all twisted up in confusion and surprise at my stupid outburst.

So I turned around and went back inside, going into the bathroom and leaning against the closed door.

_She's going to kill me._

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of a way out of this.  
_  
Yeah. There isn't any._

I left the door unlocked, just in case Bella had to come in, and crawled into the bathtub, leaning my head against the cool marble with a sigh.

_There goes my resolution._

**BPOV**

I don't know how it happened. Or why. Well, I think I knew why.

Edward was over heated. There's just been too much pressure on him. First with his parents, then Alice, and now Renee... He was bound to break at some point.

But the fact that he cussed at my mom... Wow. Just wow. Nobody expected that - hell, I don't even think _he_ expected that.

And the look on Renee's face? Priceless.

But I think he thought I was going to be mad at him. What with the way he squeaked and ran into the bathroom.

After about twenty minutes, I started to get worried. So I knocked on the door.

"Edward?"

"Um... Come in?"

I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He was... laying in the bath tub?

"Um, is everything alright?"

He sat up a bit and gazed at me intently.

"I should be asking you."

"I'm fine," I smiled, opening the door all the way and stepping inside.

"Are you sure?"

I walked over to the bath tub and crawled in on top of him. It was a tight fit, but I somehow managed to do it without kneeing him in the groin or anything like that.

_I guess it's a pretty big bath tub..._

"So you don't care that I just completely told your mom off..."

"Actually, I thought it was kind of sexy," I admitted.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Come again?"

"It's stupid, I know," I blushed. "I guess it was just something about seeing you all in control and everything. And cussing at my mom, that was a bonus."

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice a few octaves too high.

"Uh huh," I nodded, refusing to meet his gaze.

He soon grew tired of this, so he lifted my chin up so I'd look at him. Then he just gave me my favorite crooked grin.

"Now _that_ is sexy."

And before I knew it, we were all over each other. Yeah. We were making out in a bath tub because I thought it was sexy the way he told my mom off.

_When did I ever think I'd say_ that_??_

"Bella," he panted, as I began to kiss my way up and down his neck while he held me firmly in place above him. "Maybe we should... stop..."

"I don't wanna stop," I groaned, driving my hips against his for extra effect. He whimpered.

"But... it's not proper..."

"We've been proper long enough," I pleaded, grabbing one of his hands and placing it over my chest. He shivered and closed his eyes shut tightly.

"It-it wouldn't... be right..."

"So then let's be wrong..."

"Bella," He whispered, clearly fighting hard to keep his composure.

"Please," I urged, wrapping my arms around him, tugging him closer. "These past few weeks, spending every night with you, it's been so hard... I don't want to wait anymore..."

"It hasn't exactly been easy for me either," he groaned, pressing himself against me roughly so that I could feel just what he was talking about. I let out a soft gasp and attempted to press myself closer. He squeezed his eyes shut again and let out a large gust of air. "Boy, did that backfire on me."

"Stop trying to fight it," I whimpered, nuzzling into his neck and placing a kiss on the soft skin just below his ear.

"I have to... It wouldn't be right..."

"Quit saying that!"

"But it's true!" He hissed. I pulled back to look at him. "Tell me this, Bella - will it be your first time?"

"Yes..."

He shook his head and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly. I can't just... take that from you. Not without first marrying you."

I scrunched my nose up in confusion.

"Wait a second... You're worried about my virtue?"

He nodded sheepishly. I placed a hand over his flushed cheek and smiled.

"That's actually really sweet."

He grinned in relief.

"In an... old fashioned sort of way."

"Very funny."

"So then you're sure you want to wait?"

"My upper body is, yes."

* * *

About a week later, Edward and I were awoken by Alice frantically ringing the doorbell. At seven in the morning. On a _Saturday_.

We both groggily stumbled over to the front door and opened it up, while still rubbing the sleep out of our eyes.

"Whahuhahwhuh?" I grumbled, glaring down at the little pixie standing before me.

She was clutching a notepad in one hand and a cellphone in the other, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh. You were asleep."

"Yes, Alice. We were asleep. Just like every other person on this planet, aside from you," Edward yawned, not quite awake enough to be upset.

"I'm sorry! I probably should have called first..."

"Naw. We would have just unplugged the phone, so you would've come over anyways."

"That's true."

"So, to what do we owe this dubious pleasure?"

"Ummm... Have you chosen a date yet?"

I groaned loudly and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, closing my eyes tightly.

"It's too early for this..."

"Why do you need to know right now?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Well... It's just that, umm... I can't exactly do anything else until you do."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah. You're not mad?"

"Please, Alice. I'm too tired to feel any sort of anger at the moment."

"I guess it was a good time to ask then. So have you?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." He bounced his shoulder slightly, making me open my eyes. He was staring down at me. "What do you think? Shall we decide now?"

"If it means we can go back to bed afterward, sure, let's pick one out right now."

"Yay!" Alice grinned, before doing an odd little bounce.

"Hey," Edward said suddenly, getting a weird look in his eyes. "How do you feel about... August 19th?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "But why then?"

"It was the day that my parents were wed."

"Then that sounds perfect," I smiled, nuzzling myself closer against him.

"Perfect!" Alice repeated, jotting something down on her notepad. "That will work out great! I'll call the caterers right now. Oh, and the band! Have you guys thought about churches yet? Hold that thought, I forgot about the photographer! Why don't you guys just go back to bed, i'll call later and we can start going into deeper detail on everything. Bye!"

And she was off, skipping down the street back to our place. I had to blink several times before my brain finally registered that she was gone.

"Come on, love," Edward sighed, leading me back into the house. "We'd better get as much sleep as we can. I have a felling that it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Sure enough, four hours later Alice returned. Thankfully, Edward and I had gotten enough sleep by then, and so were able to properly cope with her over abundance of excitement.

"So, what would you prefer for appetizers at the after party, crab cakes or shrimp cocktails?" Alice asked, pulling a pen out from behind her ear and looking at us expectantly.

"Uh... How about Doritos?" Edward grinned.

"Be serious! We only have a couple of months to do this."

"Yeah, Edward. Be serious."

He glared at me. I smiled innocently up at him.

"Fine. Crab cakes sound fine, Alice."

"Good, I already ordered some. Should we move on to invitations?"

I sighed and leaned against Edward, closing my eyes. He chuckled and held me against him.

"Maybe we should cool it, Alice."

"I guess so," she giggled. "I'm sorry, guys. You know how I get... Let me know when it becomes too much for you, and i'll just relent and go home."

"Relent," Edward pleaded.

I laughed and shoved him playfully, sitting back up and smiling apologetically at Alice.

"Don't mind him. He's just being a baby."

"Well then powder his butt and let's get on with it!"

We both gaped at her in a mixture of shock and amusement for a good long minute.

"Alice... That is wrong on so many levels."

"Hey, you're marrying the guy. You should be willing to do anything for him."

"I am. But.... Powdering his tush?"

"Come on, Bella. I may get a rash!"

Alice and I both screamed in disgust, causing him to toss his head back and letting out an odd laugh.

"And this is the man I'm going to marry!" I joked, rolling my eyes.

"You know you love me," he sighed dreamily, giving that crooked grin of his.

_Damn him and his charm._

_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with it._

"You've got me there," I blushed.

"Awww! Isn't that just adorable," Alice smiled, batting her lashes at us.

"Okay, okay," Edward laughed. "Before Bella turns a permanent shade of red."

"Sure. So then the invitations? First thing's first - which font? I'm thinking Helvetica....."

"Fine."

"Do you even know which one that is?"

"No, but I trust you."

"Thanks," she smiled, her eyes lighting up. "That really does mean a lot. So, you know what i'll do in return?"

"What?"

"I'm leaving early."

"I love you!" Edward laughed, pumping a fist in the air excitedly.

I growled and nudged him in the ribs. He cussed under his breath and rubbed the spot I'd hit.

"Ow."

Alice giggled and stood up, placing the pen behind her ear again and bouncing over to the door.

"Not to fear - i'll be back later to get your opinion on seating arrangements!"

Edward and I groaned and leaned back into the couch, already exhausted.  
_  
Yeah. A long day._


	20. The Bachelor Parties

**I'm sorry for the small delay with this one! Hopefully the size makes up for it? :)**

**The next chapter will be the wedding, and after that there will be just one more. The epilogue. So, as much as I love this story, as close as I've grown to it, and all of the characters... all good things must come to an end. Right?**

**Thanks again to everyone that has been with this story from the beginning, and even for just the past few chapters! It's because of all the amazing reviews that I kept this story going for so long, so thank you all! Though I may not have responded to every review, I do read and appreciate them all. Thank you. :D  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Before I knew it, months upon months had passed - and tomorrow was the day of the wedding.

I was at Alice's place (I had pretty much all but moved in with Edward, so it was now considered to be her place) with her, Rosalie, and my mother. We were having a last minute bachelorette party, at everyone's insistence.

"Come on, Bella," Alice sighed. "Don't be a party pooper."

"I've already told you, I don't need a bachelorette party. I'm already getting more than enough - a new husband tomorrow. Who could ask for more?"

"Well you're having a party."

I pouted.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Renee smiled, giving me a comforting hug. "It's going to be fun. I promise."

"Yeah, this night is all about you!" Alice agreed, whipping out an outrageous party hat, similar to the one she wore at the New Year party. "It's going to be a bachelorette party Bella style."

"Really?" I asked, just a little bit suspicious about the whole thing.

_They'd never really done anything like this before..._

"So then... No uncomfortable dresses, going to fancy restaurants where I'm the center of attention, or male strippers wiggling their naughty bits in my face?"

"Nah. The strippers will come after you've gone to bed, and they'll be all ours," Rosalie said with a devilish smirk.

Renee shot her a disapproving glare, though I could tell she hated to do it.

_She really hasn't ever been one for strict motherly rules._

_I swear, she's more like a sister than a mom._

"Right," Alice giggled. "For you, we're going to spend the night doing everything that you want to do. Eat ice cream, watch movies, or just hang out and laugh at stupid stuff. And you can wear whatever the hell you want, with absolutely no complaints from me."

"Even my sweatpants?"

"Even your sweatpants."

"Oh, Alice!" I sobbed, tackling her with the biggest hug I could possibly give. "This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me..."

"I know," she laughed, grinning smugly. "Now go put on your sweatpants and we can get started on your night of fun!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't wear the sweatpants. I know it would drive you crazy."

"Bella, no. This night is about you, and everything that you want! Don't stop to think for just one moment what anyone else will think about what you do. You can worry about all of that after the honeymoon."

"But... are you sure? I mean, that sounds sort of selfish - "

"Bella, you are the most unselfish person I've ever met! You deserve at _least_ one night like this. Enjoy it."

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders, not really willing to argue with her and ruin the evening.

_Besides, this is incredible. I must be one of the luckiest people on this planet, with friends as amazing as this. I might as well relish the moment._

"Okay," I nodded. "But right after the honeymoon, I'm right back to caring about everybody's thoughts and feelings to my reactions, and I _won't_ take no for an answer," I stated threateningly, pointing my finger at everyone strictly to help bring the point home.

"Deal," Alice giggled, shaking my hand to complete said deal.

"Now get those blasted sweatpants on!"

"Oh, no, really. I don't want to wear them."

She glared at me.

"Not because I know it would bug you, but because there's something else I'd rather wear!" I huffed. She smiled her approval, and sent me on my way.

I returned a few minutes later - wearing a pair of Edward's pajama pants, and one of his old Dartmouth t-shirts.

Everybody stared at me in amusement, not saying a single word.

**EPOV**

It was the day before the wedding, and I was at my place (well, me and Bella's place) with Emmett, Jasper, and Chief Swan.

_My men of honor. The groomsmen. Whatever you'd like to call it._

Bella was quite surprised when I'd asked her father. I still don't know what she thinks my reason was for it.

And I'm not entirely sure that I know either. Maybe I just want to be on good terms with her father. Because, over these past few months, we had barely gotten past the awkward speaking terms stage. But hey, at least he hasn't caught me in any more embarrassing situations with his daughter.

But there was a problem with him being here tonight - Emmett wanted to throw me a bachelor party. And he's known to be quite... rowdy.  
_  
I just hope he doesn't do anything too crazy to ruin my somewhat-good reputation with the Chief._

Thankfully though, for the moment, he was being pretty low key.

_Though he did bring one too many cases of beer..._

"So, Eddie," he grinned, popping open a can. "Want another?"

"I'd rather not. Don't want to have a hang over at my wedding."

"Lighten up," he chuckled, rolling his eyes and nudging Jasper roughly. "I'm not telling you to get drunk, I'm just sayin' have a little fun! What's wrong with that?"

"Fine. I'll have another. But just one."

He threw one at me. I ducked out of the way just in the nick of time, as the can soared over my head and hit the wall - leaving a significant crack.

Charlie laughed at me.

_What the hell...?_

"Nice catch," he grinned, picking up a new can and getting up to hand it to me.

I cautiously took it from him, while mussing up my hair uncomfortably.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, trying not to show my excitement at the fact that I was able to make him laugh.

"So I'm guessing he doesn't play football or baseball with you guys?" He chuckled, sitting back down.

"Hey, I can play baseball," I stated defensively, suddenly very worried about my manhood being in question before my soon to be father-in-law.

"He's right, Chief," Jasper defended. I shot him a thankful smile. He nodded in return. "He's actually quite good. The fastest out of all of us."

"Probably no faster than me," the Chief grinned, taking a swig from his can.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Emmett pitched in. "I just so happened to bring all of my gear, it's out in the Jeep."

I widened my eyes in disbelief.  
_  
He wouldn't..._

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked, his interest clearly growing. Emmett just nodded excitedly.

"We could play out in the backyard, there's more than enough room."

"But... we don't quite have enough players," I stuttered.

"Relax, man," Emmett laughed. "It's just a little game between friends. It doesn't have to be all filled with rules."

"What do you say?" Jasper asked, leaning forward a bit and gazing at me anxiously.

"Uh.... Sure. Sounds like fun?"

"Alright!" Emmett announced with a clap of the hands. "Let's play ball!"

**BPOV**

"So Bella," Alice said with a smile, leaning back against her seat. "What's next on your list?"

"Not more ice cream I hope," Rosalie sighed, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm already going to have to run about a hundred miles to burn off all these calories."

"No more ice cream," I blushed.

"So then what?"

"Umm..." I looked at the clock, making sure it wasn't yet midnight.

_10:30_

_Score!  
_  
"I'd like to see the groom."

Everyone laughed at that, causing my blush to grow darker.

"We were all waiting for that," Renee said with a sigh, giving me a hug. "Go to him, sweetheart."

"Really? You'll let me?"

"Of course!" Alice laughed, rolling her eyes. "I've said a thousand times now, this night is all about _you_, and what _you_ want. And besides, it's not midnight yet. Spend whatever time you can with him before you'll be separated for half the day tomorrow!"

"Oh thank you, Alice! This night just keeps getting better and better!"

I got up and ran over to put my shoes on - only then noticing what I was wearing.

"Hmm... Maybe you should all come with me."

"But we're all in our pajamas," Rosalie stated with horror.

"Yeah, exactly. So if you come with me, I won't look as weird as I would if I took the trip alone."

"Then let's go, girls," Alice nodded, getting up and meeting me at the front door. Rosalie stayed in place, with an angry pout. "Come on, Rose. You know she'd do the same for us!"

"Fine," she huffed, getting up and dramatically strolling over to put on her shoes. "But if just one person laughs, I get to hurt them. Deal?"

"Deal," we all agreed.

* * *

We arrived about ten minutes later, Rosalie still wearing the angry pout.

_I guess she's upset that she didn't get to kick anyone's ass on the way here._

We knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Well, all of the lights are on," I muttered, peeking in to the window. "They must be home."

"Maybe they're all passed out drunk," Rosalie shrugged. We all turned to look at her. "What? Emmett said he was bringing some beer to, quote, _lighten everybody up_."

"Again?" Alice sighed, crossing her arms. "Well if our boys have hangovers tomorrow, I'm giving you full permission to kick all of their asses tomorrow, Rose."

We then heard a loud crack, followed by some cussing out in the backyard.  
_  
I'd know that voice anywhere._

"Edward!" I screeched, bolting out in the direction of the noise. Once I turned the corner of the house, reaching the backyard, I noticed something... strange. "Um... What's going on?"

Emmett, Charlie, and Jasper were all covered in dirt and mud, forming a circle, each wearing a baseball cap. They looked like the were hovering over something, or someone...

_Edward!_

They all turned to look at me when I spoke. Charlie looked like he was laughing.

"Bells! What are you doing here?" He asked, removing the cap and wiping his brow. "And... what are you wearing?"

I ran over and knelt down at the ground before Edward. He had a hand placed over his head, and was groaning slightly. I helped sit him up.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

He glanced over at me with confusion.

"Bella?" He looked me over, and smirked slightly. "You're wearing my clothes..."

I removed his hand from his head, and immediately winced. There was a very significant welt on his forehead.

"Oh, God...."

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"I don't understand. What in the hell are you guys doing? I leave you alone for one night and this is what happens??"

He chuckled and removed his cap, running a hand through his hair and shrugging again.

"It's just a friendly game of baseball."

"Doesn't look so friendly to me," I frowned, gently placing my hand over his forehead, careful not to apply any pressure to it.

"It was an accident. I was catcher, and Charlie missed... I should have been wearing a helmet."

"Dad," I growled, turning to glare at him. He quickly wiped the smile from his face and looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Bells."

"If you should be blaming anyone, blame Emmett," Jasper stated, giving said player a pointed stare.

"Hey, what did I do?" He asked, holding his arms out defensively.

"You've been drinking all night," Edward chuckled. "Why any of us thought it would be a good idea to let you pitch is beyond me."

Alice came running over then, followed by Renee and Rosalie. She crouched down beside me and removed my hand from Edward's forehead and flinched.

"I don't think any amount of concealer is going to hide that baby," she sighed. Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"That's just great!" She hissed. "Now i'll be hearing everyone bitch about this for the next hundred years."

"Sorry, babe! It's not my fault the man can't catch."

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd made any attempt to hit the damn ball," Renee scolded, pointing a finger at Charlie.

"Hey, you didn't see how hard he pitched that thing. It would have split my bat in two!"

"Right, so it's better to have Edward's head split in two!"

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me with surprise. "It was just an accident, so no amount of fighting is going to solve anything. Let's just forget it."

"Right. Sorry, Bella," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, sorry," Charlie nodded. Rosalie and Renee simply gave me apologetic smiles.

_Good enough._

"There. Now let's take care of this," I sighed, placing a very gentle kiss on Edward's forehead. He gave me that crooked grin and stood up, taking my hand to help pull me up with him.

"Have I mentioned yet how sexy it is, seeing you wearing my clothes?" He whispered, leaning in and wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"Hmmm, maybe," I hummed. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"God, I can't wait for tomorrow," he growled, inching his face closer. "I'm going to make you mine... In every way imaginable."

"I love when you go all caveman on me," I shivered, quickly standing on my tip toes to press our lips together.

Everyone cheered and whistled behind us.

"Save it for tomorrow!" Emmett called out, which was followed by the distinct sound of Rosalie smacking him in the back of the head.

_Tomorrow just can't come soon enough..._


	21. The Wedding

**EPOV**

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, and no recollection of how I got it.

_Ugh, man... What happened last night?_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, flinching at the throbbing pain in my head and the way that it was messing with my vision.

_This seems like one of those things I should see my doctor for. But wait... I'm my doctor. Okay, so much for plan A. So what's plan B..._

I got up and staggered over to the bathroom, wincing at the harsh light of the sun that was beaming in from all the windows.

_Damn sun. Why does it have to be out during the day?_

I stepped in front of the mirror, took one look at my reflection, and had to clutch on to the sink to keep my balance.

_Dear God, I look like I have a baby growing on my forehead!_

Huh...

_"I don't think any amount of concealer is going to hide that baby..."_

Wait, what? Alice... Alice was here last night. She was upset about how all the pictures would turn out.

_That's weird. Why would there be pictures?_

And that's when I noticed the note that was taped to the mirror.

_Emmett, remember to wake me at 10:30. Remember, you owe me one!_

_- Edward_

I ran back into the bedroom and snatched up the clock radio to check the time.  
_  
Holy shit, I'm late for my own wedding!!!_

* * *

I arrived at the chapel nearly twenty minutes late, nursing a mild hang over along with the gigantic welt.

"Where have you been?!" Jasper hissed, dragging me into some little back room where Emmett and Charlie were waiting. "You only have five minutes to get into your tux and make it to the altar!"

"You can thank Emmett for that one," I growled, shooting him a glare for extra effect.

"What did I do?"

"More like what you _didn't_ do! You were supposed to wake me an hour ago!"

"Wait, wasn't that Jasper's job?"

"No, I was told to bring the tuxes. Which I did," Jasper stated, with an all-too-smug smile.

He led me to a door, and opened it to reveal my tuxedo hanging up on a rack. I quickly pulled off my shirt and pants and tugged the tux off of the rack, trying desperately to figure out how to get it on properly.

"Here," Charlie grunted, walking over and taking the blasted thing from me. "Let me help."

"Thanks..."

He just shrugged, and handed each article of clothing to me in the order that it needed to be put on.

_How is it that I never learned to do this properly? After all the fancy balls and stuff my parents would throw..._

I sighed as the Chief helped me get the cuff links on right. He glanced up at my face, as if gauging my reaction, and then mimicked my sigh.

"Sorry about last night, kid."

"No... No, it's perfectly alright. Just an accident."

"Actually, it kind of wasn't," he mumbled, the cuffs suddenly becoming really interesting to him.

"I don't understand."

He frowned and picked up the bow tie, twisting it around his hands distractedly.

"Me and you... haven't exactly been on the best of terms, have we? Ever since I first saw you, in my daughter's bedroom, looking at me all terrified and guilty like you'd just kicked my puppy or something."

I chuckled humorlessly at that, and gave a little shrug.

"Just for the record, sir, I... didn't do anything _too_ dishonorable before you came in. My intentions have always been noble with your daughter."

"Yeah," he grunted, clearly becoming uncomfortable. "Renee told me she put you to the test. I believe you."

"So is everything, you know, okay between us? Is this the part where... I don't know, you give me your blessing or something?"

He reached over and brought the tie around my neck, twisting and tying it up like a pro, while seemingly thinking very hard about something. Then he just smiled.

"No. I'm not giving you my blessing."

I took in a deep breath, trying not to let my disappointment show too clearly.

"But I'm also not going to give you another injury, if that means anything to you."

"Yeah. That means something," I grinned. "Thank you."

He just nodded and took a step back, looking me over to make sure everything was properly in place.

"All done," he grunted. "Now hurry and get to the altar, kid, so I can hand my girl off to you."

* * *

Precisely four minutes and thirty seconds later, I arrived at the alter, with Emmett and Jasper by my side. Rosalie, Alice, and Renee stood at the opposite side, with the priest placed in the middle.

Alice shot me a look that clearly said "_you're lucky you made it, so now I don't have to pummel you_". I just shrugged and gestured towards Emmett. She immediately fixated her stern gaze on him.

"Great, thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"Need I remind you that you now owe me not one, but two?"

"Fine, fine. I give."

One of the double doors at the back of the room opened then, and someone gestured something to the organ player. _Here Comes The Bride_ began to play.

I quickly straightened my posture and fixated my eyes at the double doors, waiting for my girl.

**  
BPOV**

I had gotten about, oh, say, three hours of sleep the night before. Pre-wedding jitters, I guess you could say. So I was the first to arrive at the chapel, followed by Alice.

She found me in the choir dressing room, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked with concern, quickly walking over to grab both of my hands in an attempt to comfort me.

There's only one pair of hands that will make me feel better....

"I don't know," I shrugged, not liking the way my voice cracked.

"Okay, relax. Everything is going perfectly, there's nothing at all to worry about. All there is, is a busload of things to look forward to!"

"Maybe that's the problem?"

"You're.... not getting cold feet, are you?"

"NO!" She took a step back and released my hands. "I mean, no. Of course not. I want to marry Edward more than anything! But...."

"But what?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just nervous," I said with breathless laughter. "Say, do you think it's like this for every bride-to-be? Worring so much, I mean. That's probably what started the whole cold feet thing. You don't think Edward has cold feet, do you?" My stomach clenched at the though. "Oh my God, Alice, what if he has doubts? What if he doesn't want to marry me, if he just doesn't show up!"

My lungs began to restrict, and I clutched a hand to my chest, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breath. Alice's eyes widened, and she suddenly slapped me in the face. I did a trouble take, and my breathing began to slowly return to normal.

"I... Uh... What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Bella! You were worrying me, I thought you were having a panic attack."

"Just a minor one." I forced a smile. She glared at me. "Fine, fine, i'll calm down. I'm sorry."

"Good. Because I can assure you, Edward isn't having any doubts right now about this."

"But how can you know that?"

"I just do," she smiled, placing a finger against her temple. "Remember, that whole sixth sense thing? You know I'm never wrong."

I let out a sigh of relief and pulled her in to what was probably a bone crunching hug, seeing as I heard one too many cracks. So I quickly released her, and gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh, Alice, thanks so much for putting up with me."

"No problem," she squeaked, doing a little stretch - probably to realine her spinal cord. "After all, you put up with me during the whole planning fiasco. Now..." She strode over to a door, opening it to reveal my wedding dress, as well as the bridesmaid dresses, which were up on hangers. "Let's make you all purdy," she grinned.

* * *

About an hour later, I was ushered down a long row of halls in my dress by my father, towards the room I was to be married in.

"So he's here? He made it?" I asked breathlessly while turning to glance at my father, trying not to show my worry.

"Don't worry, Bells," Charlie smiled, carrying the train of my dress so it wouldn't be damaged or stained. "He got here just in time."

I let out a huge gust of air as we reached the double doors, twisting my hands together as the nerves continued to eat me alive.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just nervous. Excited."

He nodded and opened one of the double doors, peeking his head in and gesturing to the organ player. I smiled as he held out his arm for me, just as _Here Comes The Bride_ began to play from inside of the room.

"Ready, kid?"

I just nodded, not trusting my voice to remain level and squeak free, and wrapped my arm through his. He cleared his throat and slowly opened the double doors.

My eyes immediately went to Edward, standing at the end of the room looking like a perfect gentleman in his tuxedo. He saw me, and gave my favorite crooked grin, completely easing all of my nerves. Suddenly I couldn't possibly get there soon enough and start my life with my perfect, bronze-haired Adonis.

* * *

**I suppose you're all ticked that I ended it there? I'm no good with weddings! The only one I've been to was years ago, I was so little I don't remember any of it... I just didn't want to screw anything up. Was it okay? There's still going to be one more chapter after this, i'll be sure to make it longer, I promise. And if enough of you ask for some lemons, i'll see what I can do about squeezing one in. After all, I know it would make a certain someone very happy... xD  
**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, they make me smile every time. :)**

**You all are so amazing, I never expected such great responses to my crap writing! Y'all make me feel all special. xD  
**


	22. AN Somewhat Important

Umm... Okay, I hate doing this to you guys, really I do. But I just don't want to take another whole week writing out a new chapter, making you all ticked and everything.

I do have the final chapter written out, but... I feel weird about posting it. I've never written a lemon before, so I'm kind of antsy about letting the whole world see.

**BUT!**

You can still read the chapter if you'd like. I'm not that mean. xD

Just post a review, or send a PM, saying you'd like to read the chapter, and i'll send it out to you. Simple as that.

I just like the way the whole story is posted out on here, ending with the wedding. So, the extra chapter I've written out is kind of like an outtake... It just feels weird to me.

It's set two years after the wedding, with Edward and Bella moving into a new place. So if you don't want to read the new chapter, with all its lemony goodness, then there really isn't a whole lot you'll miss. Just so you know.

I guess that's it. The end of this story.

Sorry if this fake out has made anyone angry!! :(

(hides)


End file.
